Te odio por ser de otro
by kag-akane
Summary: no soy buena en los summary...:-(
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos…perdón por no continuar mis otras historias…pero no he tenido tiempo…pero espero que cuando salga de vacaciones me pueda poner al corriente…mientras tanto les dejo una adaptación de una novela escrita por Corín Tellado….Pro con nuestros personajes favoritos…..

Te odio por ser de otro

**Los personajes de Inuyasha y sus amigos le pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko**** TAKAHASHI**

**Y la historia pertenece a Corín Tellado .**

Prologo

Kagome Higurashi tiene 21 años, es enfermera titulada y carece de parientes. Durante mucho tiempo ha convivido con su amiga Yuca, pero ésta se dispone a contraer matrimonio y Kagome decide dejar la ciudad y aceptar un empleo en Tokio. No puede confesarle a Yuca que el hombre con que va a casarse ha estado acosándola en secreto…

En Tokio, Kagome debe cuidar a Myoga Kirryo, un viejo granjero que posee la mayor hacienda de todo Tokio. Kirryo no tiene hijos, pero sí un sobrino que heredará toda su fortuna. Su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho; sus modales, como Kagome comprueba enseguida, son los de un perfecto grosero.

Capítulo 1

—Kagome, Kagome… ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio.

—Kagome… ¿estás ahí?

—Pasa, Yuca —sonó suave la voz armoniosa—. Estoy en mi cuarto.

Se oyeron pasos a través del pasillo y en seguida la gentil figura femenina, recostándose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Kagome—le exclamó alarmada—. ¿Qué haces? Pero… —ya estaba junto al lecho, al pie del cual la llamada Kagome disponía la maleta—. ¿Adónde vas?

—A Tokio.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, me voy.

—¡Oh, oh…! No comprendo. No, no acabo de comprender. ¿Por qué, Kagome? Ayer tarde, cuando salimos de la oficina, no sabías nada. No me dijiste nada. ¿O es qué te lo has callado para no herirme?

Kagome no cesaba de ir de un lado a otro. Al fondo de la alcoba había un armario y de éste y sus cajones, iba Kagome extrayendo ropa y objetos. Apenas si quedaba ya algo de su propiedad en el tocador y la mesita de noche.

—Kagome… ¿no vas a decirme por qué?

—No tengo inconveniente —apuntó Kagome, doblando un camisón azul marino y metiéndolo sobre la demás ropa—. Me voy a Tokio y no sé cuándo volveré a Kioto. Tal vez nunca, o tal vez pasado mañana. Tomaré el tren de esta noche y espero tomar posesión de mi nuevo empleo mañana mismo.

—Oh… pero entonces… ¿te vas de veras? ¿Y qué haré yo aquí, Kagome?

Ésta cerró la maleta y consultó el reloj. Después, sin decir nada, se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, mientras Yuca, con la boca abierta, lo hacía en una butaca frente a ella.

—¿Tienes un cigarrillo? —preguntó Kagome al rato—. Los he terminado y no pienso bajar hasta la hora de irme a la estación.

Yuca, mudamente, como un ser atónito que no comprende nada, extrajo la pitillera del bolso de piel y le dio un cigarrillo a su amiga. Esta fumó aprisa, muy aprisa.

Era una joven de estatura más bien corriente. Frágil de aspecto, pero con una distinción nada común. Tenía el cabello negro, casi azuloso, a fuerza de negrura. Lo dejaba suelto y en las puntas se ondulaba con gracia. Había en la hondura de sus ojos azules una sombra de melancolía, y en el cuadro de su boca, de suaves labios húmedos, la mueca de una tibia sonrisa que se esbozaba tan sólo.

Los ojos de Yuca fueron, desde el maletín a la maleta, y el bolso y el cuerpo de su amiga vestida para el viaje.

—No lo comprendo —dijo—. No soy capaz. Aquí tenías una buena colocación. En esta fonda nos salía la vida económica. Tenemos aquí nuestros amigos y nos divertíamos alguna vez, y no estamos solas, porque nos acompañamos la una a la otra. ¿Por qué, Kagome?

Ésta hizo una pregunta que a Yuca le resultó desconcertante.

—¿Cuándo te casas, Yuca?

—¿Cómo?

—Eso… ¿Cuándo te casas?

—Aproximadamente cuando llegue Santa Claus.

—Sí, lo sé. Y yo me quedaré sola aquí, en el cuarto de esta fonda. Nunca tuve un hogar, Yuca, tú bien lo sabes. Soy enfermera titulada y jamás pude conseguir un empleo a mi gusto. Tengo veintiún años y carezco de parientes. Sólo te tengo a ti, y tú te casas.

—Kagome… no te comprendo aún.

—El reverendo Totosai me buscó un empleo en Tokio. En una casa particular. ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de míster Myoga Kirryo?

—¿El criador de caballos? —se maravilló Yuca—. ¿Ese señor tan rico qué posee una hacienda inmensa en Tokio? ¡Oh, Kagome! Nadie, en todo el estado, e incluso en todo Kioto, ignora quién es míster Kirryo.

—Pues a cuidar a ese señor voy yo.

Yuca dio un salto, se puso en pie y volvió a desplomarse en la silla.

—Estás loca… ¿Sujetarse así a un deber de esa índole? Tendrás mucha vocación, pero… ¿no es eso qué vas a hacer una barbaridad? —se puso en pie y esta vez se inclinó mucho hacia su amiga—. ¿Por qué, Kagome? Cierto que yo me caso, pero no me voy de Kioto. Me quedo a vivir aquí y sabes muy bien que Tom te aprecia…

La apreciaba demasiado. Por eso se iba. Por eso fue a visitar una semana antes al reverendo Totosai. Por eso le pidió por Dios, que le buscara un empleo lejos de su amiga. ¿Hacerle daño a Yuca? Nunca, jamás. Y soportar las necedades de Tom, menos aún. Las necedades ofensivas por detrás de Yuca. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Tom? Un sinvergüenza, pero Yuca le amaba e iba a casarse con él.

—Necesito ver caras nuevas —dijo evasiva—. Necesito cambiar de ambiente. Y me gusta el seno de un hogar. Míster Kirryo es un hombre viejo. Tiene sesenta y cinco años, y además padece una enfermedad incurable. Tiene una terrible lesión en el corazón, y un día cualquiera… se morirá el pobrecito.

—Y tú te quedarás de nuevo sin empleo.

—Quizá me ayude ese mismo señor a encontrar en Tokio una colocación más a mi gusto.

—¿No hay forma de disuadirte, Kagome?

—No.

Y poniéndose en pie, consultó el reloj y procedió a juntar todo su no muy abundante equipaje.

El reverendo Totosai estaba allí, junto al andén.

Kagome caminaba presurosa, y a su lado un maletero cargaba con todo su equipaje, compuesto éste por una maleta grande, un maletín, un bolso de mano y la gabardina y el bolso.

El reverendo, un señor vestido de negro, ya entrado en años, se reunió a ella cuando la joven llegaba al vagón.

—Es ahí —dijo Kagome sin ver al reverendo, dirigiéndose al maletero—. Coloque mi equipaje en la redecilla. Eso es. Así. Gracias.

Puso una pequeña propina en la mano del maletero y subió al vagón de segunda clase. No había nadie en aquel compartimiento. ¡Mejor!

Necesitaba meditar mucho y no sentir en torno a sí la algarabía o las lamentables historias de los demás. Aislarse en un mundo propio, como si no existiera más que ella.

—Buenas noches, Kagome

La joven se volvió en redondo.

—¡Reverendo! No lo esperaba.

El padre sonrió beatíficamente, extrayendo algo del bolsillo.

—Con los apuros, esta mañana no te di una carta de presentación. Aquí la tienes, Kagome Como aún faltan diez minutos para que el tren salga de la estación, me gustaría hablarte de las personas con quienes vas a convivir. Voy a sentarme un rato, ¿sabes? He caminado mucho esta tarde, y la verdad es que estoy rendido.

—No debió molestarse, padre Totosai.

—¿Por qué no, hijita? Es mi deber, y además un deber que cumplo con gusto —se sentó y por señas le pidió que lo hiciera ella a su vez, Kagome obedeció—. Pensé que vendría Yuca contigo.

—Aproveché que fue a casa de su parienta, para salir yo de la fonda. Le dejé una nota despidiéndome. Solamente eso, puesto que la vi no hace muchas horas.

—Te conozco desde que eras muy chiquita, Kagome Desde que fui a visitar a tu madre moribunda, hace ya muchos años. Después te vi crecer en casa de tu tía, hasta que ésta falleció, y te vi más tarde trabajar y afanarte por ser algo. También te vi sufrir y soportar estoicamente los sufrimientos. Pero lo que nunca pensé es que el novio de tu amiga te importunara.

—Yuca nunca debe saber…

—No sabrá. Pero… ¿Te das cuenta, hija? Puede que quede en mi conciencia como un gusanillo. ¿Qué marido hará Tom para Yuca? No es hombre honrado, y yo lo tenía por todo lo contrario.

—No se olvide de que él está enamorado de Yuca…

—Pero te desea a ti.

—¡Padre!

—Bueno —sonrió éste tibiamente—. Dejemos eso. Huyes, haces bien. Tal vez y lo espero así, halles la felicidad lejos de este lugar. Te hablaré de la persona a quien vas a servir en adelante. Míster Kirryo es un buen hombre, muy rico y lleno de bondad. Hizo su dinero a base de mucho esfuerzo. Hace cuarenta años, según tengo entendido, no poseía más que un trozo de terreno en Tokio. Allí empezó criando caballos. Primero de casta corriente, después ambicionó más y hoy, los mejores caballos del mundo salen de sus posesiones. Éstas son inmensas. También te diré que, a fuerza de trabajar, se olvidó de casarse. Es soltero y sólo tiene un sobrino a quien crió desde que el muchacho quedó huérfano a los tres años. Este muchacho se llama… deja que recuerde. Pues no sé —rió aturdido—. No lo recuerdo. Inuyasha Taisho —exclamó seguidamente, casi feliz—. Eso es, Inuyasha Taisho. Es hijo de una hermana de míster Kirryo. El padre falleció en la hacienda de míster Kirryo reventado por un caballo, cuando Inuyasha no había nacido aún. Míster Kirryo se consideró responsable de aquella muerte, y jamás abandonó a su hermana. Esta falleció también. El muchacho estudió en Nueva York, y es heredero universal de su tío. De él precisamente tuve carta hace algún tiempo, rogándome que buscara una enfermera para su protector. El chico viaja mucho… es… ¿cómo te diré?, un tanto despreocupado. Terminó la carrera de ingeniero agrónomo hace ya algún tiempo, pero continúa viajando, y sólo de tarde en tarde pasa por la hacienda de su tío. Yo considero que lo tiene un poco abandonado, pero míster Kirryo, a quien visito frecuentemente, cuando tengo tiempo de llegarme hasta Tokio, no parece quejoso por ello. Cuando habla de su sobrino, lo hace con entusiasmo, y siempre dice: «Él es un universitario. ¡Qué sabe de fatigas y ansiedades! Ha crecido como si fuera un príncipe, y no hay que extrañarse de que siga viviendo igual. Cuando yo muera, tendrá que dejar de viajar y se hará cargo de la hacienda.»

Un hombre alto y fuerte, con aspecto de panadero, cruzó el pasillo, miró hacia el compartimiento, y al ver a la joven con el reverendo, siguió pasillo abajo.

El reverendo consultó el reloj.

—Tengo que irme. Los cultos empiezan a las siete y son las seis y media. Otra cosa, hijita —añadió, poniéndose en pie—. Me falta por hablarte de Kaede.

—¿Quién es… Kaede?

—Una especie de mandamás en la hacienda de míster Kirryo. Debe tener por lo menos cincuenta años, pese a que los disimula bien. Crió a Inuyasha y amortajó a su madre… Esta fue mujer delicada, y desde la muerte de su marido, apenas si hizo ni dijo nada, sólo seguirle a la tumba. Kaede llevó siempre las riendas de la casa. Nadie le rechistó jamás, y es como el que dice, una especie de semidiós de la hacienda. Inuyasha la adora, y ella a Inuyasha. Quiere bien a su amo, pero tiene una marcada debilidad por el muchacho.

—¿Qué edad tiene el muchacho, padre?

—Ah, pues no sé. Pasa de los veintitres, por mis cálculos. Pero, no temas, no te dará la lata. Apenas si pasa por la hacienda una o dos veces al año.

—Gracias por todo, padre. Muchas gracias.

—Bien te mereces que uno se preocupe por ti, hija mía. Si no supiera quién eres, jamás me atrevería a enviarte a casa de mis mejores amigos. Adiós, hija, y suerte.

En aquel instante el tren empezaba a moverse.

El reverendo saltó y Kagome quedó con la frente apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla.

Continuara….

Hola si les gusta seguiré adaptando la historia sino…. por favor dejen sus reviews…con la respuesta


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Vestía pantalones de montar, aunque no montaba. Altas polainas y camisa blanca, bajo una chaqueta de antes. Era alto y delgado y tenía los cabellos completamente cenizos.

En aquel instante, paseaba por la gran terraza, con gran disgusto de Kaede, quien, desde la ventana de la planta baja, seguía preocupada todas sus evoluciones.

—Señor… ¿no hace un poco de frío?

Míster Kirryo se detuvo en seco. Se quedó plantado delante de la terraza, con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—Hace una mañana espléndida, Kaede. Si hace frío, ni siquiera lo he notado. Me gusta este rayo de sol que ilumina parte de la terraza.

-¿Qué hora es? —Consultó su propio reloj de bolsillo—. Diantre, las once ya. ¿No ha llegado aun la recomendada del reverendo?

—Debió llegar ayer por noche, señor, pero aquí aún no ha venido. ¿Por qué no entra a tomar su medicina?

— ¿Acaso ya es la hora?

—Sí, señor.

Myoga Kirryo aún contempló los grandes patios donde se movían los hombres, el parque paralelo a los patios y la avenida que daba entrada a su palacio, con rasgos antiguos de la cultura Japonesa de hace siglos desde los altos muros que rodeaban todo el terreno.

—No sé de qué me servirá la enfermera —dijo riendo—, pero apuesto que Inuyasha lo quiere y el reverendo Totosai le secunda… admitámosla —como a su lado pasaba una doncella, inclinándose respetuosamente hacia él, míster Kirryo le dijo—: Yura, cuando venga una señorita, pásela directo a la sala, por favor. Estaré allí.

—Sí, señor.

—Ah, y rieguen ustedes esos maceteros. Se creen que el agua de lluvia lo supone todo; pues yo les digo que no. La escarcha cae a la noche y trunca los pétalos de las flores. Esta parte de la terraza no está protegida por el alero. Tengan eso presente, muchachas.

—Sí, señor.

—Dígale al jardinero, si va usted hacia allá, que le veré por la tarde. Es hora de podar los árboles y parece que este año se olvida.

—Es que tiene enfermo al hijo más pequeño, señor.

—¿Por qué preocupas al señor con males ajenos? —reprendió Kaede desde la ventana.

—Por favor, Kaede —y sin mirar hacia la ventana, preguntó casi afanoso—: ¿Qué tiene Shippo?

—Fiebre, señor.

—Dígale a Shon que iré luego a verle. Sé algo de medicina. ¿No ha venido el médico?

—Sí, sí, señor.

—Pues no me explico —se volvió hacia Kaede—. Llama al médico de casa, Kaede. Seguro que el doctor Jinenji le curará.

Yura se alejaba ya.

El señor Kirryo se perdía en el lujoso vestíbulo y Kaede le salía al encuentro.

—Se preocupa demasiado de todo el mundo —le gruñó el ama de llaves—. ¿Qué cree usted que puede tener un niño? Habrá pescado frío y la fiebre en un infante, sube hasta cuarenta grados por el menor descuido. Usted siempre tiene que andar pensando en todo el mundo.

—No soy una bestia, Kaede —gruñó a su vez, entrando en la sala de estar seguido de la ama de llaves —. Todos esos hombres dependen de mí. Cuando yo empecé a trabajar, lo hice a las órdenes de un amo, y nunca podré olvidar que me dejaba dormir a la intemperie. Aquello me sirvió de lección para el futuro.

—La mayoría de las personas —opinó Kaede, preparando las gotas— apenas si se preocupan de los demás. Así viven ellos felices. Usted siempre está pendiente de todos más que de usted mismo.

—Es mi deber, mi estimada Kaede. - Sonrió míster Kirryo con indulgencia.

—Tómese las gotas. Son seis. Y olvídese un poco de sus deberes. Ya tiene usted al capataz que se encarga de todo lo de fuera, y a mí, que me encargo de todo lo de dentro.

El caballero bebió las gotas, torció la nariz y gruñó furioso:

—Saben a demonios – protesto míster Kirryo

—Nunca probé demonios, señor. – sonrió Kaede ante la actitud algo infantil del anciano.

Míster Kirryo la miró con afecto. Su furia se había aplacado como por encanto.

—Eres como yo, Kaede —dijo—. Llevamos demasiado tiempo conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, para desconocernos uno a otro. Ahora me explico por qué a media noche había luz en tu cuarto y por qué la había también en la casita del jardinero. ¿A qué hora saliste de casa de Shom, Kaede?

La mujer, enrojeció al verse descubierta.

—Pues le aseguro…

—Ya, ya. Nos conocemos, Kaede. Pero me gusta —añadió, repantigándose en la silla—. Me gusta que seas así, que sientas las amarguras de mi gente y las compartas. Tengo demasiado dinero —prosiguió— para que yo viva al margen de todos los problemas que me rodean, y nunca podré olvidar que fueron ellos, todos, desde el más humilde peón al capataz mayor, entrando tú y las muchachas de servicio y el jardinero con todos sus hijos, los que me ayudaron, no sólo a hacer mi fortuna, sino a sentirme una persona decente y humana. No quiero que en estas fechas, cuando Santa Claus está al llegar, sufra nadie que viva en mis posesiones. Y tú compartes mi deseo, Kaede. Lo que pasa es que te gusta hacer el papel de dura.

—Señor, yo…

—Apuesto a que estás haciendo en la cocina el caldo para Shippo.

—Claro que no, señor —se enojó, por saberse tan predecible.

Pero en su bondadoso rostro, míster Kirryo leyó lo contrario.

Se echó a reír, exclamando:

—Me va muy bien con esas gotas. Pero Jinenji dice que haría más efecto si me inyectaran. Cuando llegue la señorita… ¿Cómo dijo el reverendo que se llamaba, Kaede?

—Kagome Higurashi, señor.

—Eso es, la señorita Higurashi, me inyectará ella. ¿Sabes qué no es mala idea, Kaede? Hace tiempo que debí hacerlo. Una enfermera cuida de uno mejor que uno mismo. Sí, señor. No me pesa haber accedido —continuo —: No te olvides de llamar al doctor Jinenji para el hijo de Shon. Y cuando le lleves el caldo a Shippo, dile que espero que se ponga bien, para que me ayude a hacer el recorrido por los patios y las caballerizas.

—Usted no está para esos trotes, señor. Usted no puede dar esos paseos tan largos. Luego se fatiga y pasa mala noche.

—No me cuides tanto, Kaede. Por mucho que tú hagas, ha de ser lo que Dios quiera, y si él desea llevarme consigo, su voluntad será. –Murmuro, taciturno Mister Kirryo.

En aquel instante entró una doncella con la bandeja del correo.

Kaede se precipitó sobre ella y revolvió en las cartas, contemplada por la mirada burlona de su amo.

—Kaede… esa mala costumbre…

La fámula se aturdió, disculpándose.

—Buscaba carta del niño Inuyasha, señor…

—¿No… la hay?

—Pues… sí, señor —enrojeció—. ¿Me… me… la dejará luego… leer, señor?

La doncella había desaparecido ya.

Míster Kirryo sonrió beatíficamente.

—¿Cuándo no ocurre así, Kaede? La lees y después la metes entre los demás papeles, y cuando yo quiero leerla de nuevo, me veo y me deseo para encontrarla. Si yo no te la doy antes, por supuesto.

—Señor… el niño Inuyasha…- susurro con añoranza.

—Ya, ya, Kaede. Sé bien lo que sientes por el niño.- Contesto el anciano sintiendo lo mismo hacia su querido sobrino.

Miraba a un lado y a otro con admiración. Aquello era como un mundo aparte. El palacio se alzaba al fondo. Un palacio impresionante, una mescla perfecta entre los antiguas palacios de los emperadores y de moderna arquitectura. No parecía haber sido construido mucho tiempo antes. Ella diría que diez o doce años, no más. Lo rodeaba un alto muro en el cual crecían enredaderas con flores de color blanco y un parque inmenso, separado por macizos muy altos.

La avenida hacia el palacio, la circundaban arboles muy altos, de gruesos troncos. Y al otro extremo, separado tan sólo por altas cercas, lo que era el palacio, las cercas se elevaban anchas y largas, tomando toda la parte lateral. Cuadras inmensas pintadas de blanco y muchos hombres trabajando junto a ellas.

Caballos por todas partes, y aquel paraíso que suponía el palacio, como aislado entre una bravura de la naturaleza casi virgen.

Era lo que más asombraba a Kagome. Que la vivienda elegante se alzara paralela, sólo separada por arboles y cercas, haciendo una ajena a otra, de las cuadras y del ancho palacio, que debía por su aspecto, pertenecer a los hombres que trabajaban para míster Kirryo.

Llegó al final de la avenida, y despacio, mirando en torno con admiración, subió los seis peldaños. Al llegar a la terraza vio el bosque frondosísimo y los largos y extensos pastos perderse pradera abajo, al otro extremo de la valla, abierta ésta por una ancha cancela por un lado lateral del palacio, y casi enfrente de las largas cuadras blancas.

—Buenos días —dijo una voz tras ella.

Giró casi bruscamente, sorprendida de no haber sentido la presencia de la persona a sus espaldas.

—Buenos… días…

—Me llamo Kaede —dijo la mujer vestida de negro, con un cuello de encaje blanco rodeando su garganta—. Soy el ama de llaves. Supongo que usted será la enfermera que esperamos. –Dijo mirándola la pies a cabeza, como buscando algo fuera de lugar, para echárselo en cara.

—Así es… Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y traigo una carta de presentación del reverendo Totosai. –Murmuro algo nerviosa, sintiéndose cohibida por el escrudiño de la anciana sobre ella.

—Pase, pase por aquí, señorita Higurashi. Ya la esperábamos ayer noche –Dijo la anciana sonando más agradable de lo que su dura apariencia representaba.

—Me quedé en una hostal. –Contesto con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

—Me lo suponía. –Murmuro conciliadora la anciana.

Cruzaban ya el lujoso vestíbulo, una junto a otra.

—Sepa que estamos muy contentos de tenerla aquí —bajó la voz—. El señor la necesita mucho. Tendrá que tener usted una voluntad de acero para contenerlo. Se siente joven y a veces hace locuras. No acaba de resignarse y admitir su enfermedad.- dijo la anciana, dejando sorprendida a la azabache por la amabilidad que destilaba la mujer, después del duro escudriño al que la sometió.

—Tal vez no sea tan grave. –Murmuro Kagome.

Kaede se detuvo y se tomó la libertad de asirla del brazo.

—Señorita Higurashi —susurró apuradísima—. Tiene usted que hacerle creer que está mucho peor de lo que él supone. Sólo así… sólo así… —se aturdió bajo la mirada impasible de Kagome. Aquella mirada azulina, de sombras melancólicas, que resultaba bellísima. Soltó el brazo joven y juntó las manos—. Le adoramos todos, sabe usted. Se lo merece. Es un amo bondadoso, señorita Kagome Higurashi, y lleno de generosidad…-Dijo Kaede con el temor impregnado en la voz.

—Lo creo, señora, pero no es justo hacerle creer a un enfermo, que está más grave de lo que está realmente. – Contesto la azabache, conmovida por el cariño que le profesaban a míster Kirryo

—Yo creí…

—Pues no —cortó Kagome con una suave sonrisa—. No es aconsejable.

—Es que él sale por ahí de paseo. A veces monta a caballo…

—Es un enfermo del corazón, ¿no es así? – pregunto impasible la azabache.

—Sí, sí. Por eso mismo, señorita Higurashi. –Dijo preocupada la anciana.

—Vamos, no se agite ni se disguste, señora Kaede…-Le animo conciliadora.

—Llámeme Kaede a secas. Todo el mundo lo hace. – Dijo la anciana amablemente.

—De acuerdo, Kaede —sonrió con dulzura—. Ya verá cómo entre las dos… y sin que el señor se entere, conseguimos dominar los impulsos del enfermo.

—Gracias, gracias. Me ha comprendido —y presurosa, añadió, señalando la puerta del fondo—: Por aquí, por favor. El señor la espera ya. Estuvo hasta muy tarde en la terraza ayer noche, esperando por usted. Está ilusionado, ¿sabe? Primero se negó en redondo, pero luego, entre el reverendo, las cartas del niño Inuyasha y yo, hemos logrado convencerle. Y ahora está contento —sonrió nerviosa—. Muy contento. La anunciaré.

Abrió la puerta, tras de tocar en ella con los nudillos y oír el consabido «adelante», y anunció, como si presentara una comedia melodramática, pensó Kagome.

—La señorita Higurashi acaba de llegar, señor.

—Pase, pase —y después, al tiempo de ponerse en pie—: Cierra la puerta, Kaede, y ve a casa de Shon a ver cómo sigue el niño.

—Sí, sí, señor —miró a Kagome—. Pase, señorita Higurashi. Pase usted.

Kagome pasó, pero antes dejó su gabardina blanca en poder de Kaede, quien se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos y alejarse con ella.

El caballero alto, arrogante, pero de mirada amable y de distinguida planta, avanzó hacia ella con la mano extendida.

—Ya ve —dijo riendo, y Kagome pensó que tenía una risa cautivadora— el enfermo. ¿Cómo está usted, señorita Higurashi? El reverendo me habló mucho de usted. La conoce desde que era chiquita. Eso es muy interesante. ¿Cómo está usted?

Kagome perdió su pequeña mano en la nervuda y fuerte de míster Kirryo.

—Bien, señor, gracias. ¿Y usted?

—No tan bien como usted —dijo riendo nuevamente—. ¿Quiere sentarse? Aquí, frente a mí —la miró un segundo, reflexivo—. Es usted muy joven —dijo al rato, sin que Kagome abriera los labios—. Extremadamente joven —se echó a reír jovialmente—. ¿Sabe una cosa? Ignoraba su juventud. No se me ocurrió preguntarle al reverendo su edad.

—Tengo veintiún años, señor. Acabo de cumplirlos. –Contesto ruborizada.

—Y es usted muy hermosa —ponderó con acento paternal—. Muy hermosa, señorita Higurashi. Apuesto a que me la llevarán pronto.

Kagome no supo qué responder, ante las afirmaciones de míster Kirryo.

Pero no fue preciso, porque míster Kirryo, simpáticamente, siguió diciendo:

—Ojalá se la lleven de aquí para casarse. No me gusta cambiar con frecuencia de personal. Mis empleados son casi tan viejos como mi hacienda. Nunca se despidió a ninguno, si cometieron una falta, les llamé al orden, les di unos cuantos consejos, y se quedaron aquí. Por eso espero que usted se quede con nosotros hasta que yo me muera… o hasta que se case usted. Ojalá pueda yo asistir a su boda.

—Gracias, señor, pero yo espero que si un día me caso, este usted en primera fila.

—Eso es algo que no podemos predecir, mi querida niña —y sin demora—: Le hablaré un poco de las gentes que viven en mi casa. Kaede, ya la ha conocido usted, es algo así como una parte de los cimientos, no del palacio nuevo, señorita Higurashi, sino de mi vieja casa que luego habilité para los peones y mozos de la finca. Es como una piedra sobre la que se sostiene la mitad de mi hacienda. Shom, el jardinero, es como una piedra más pequeña, pero también forma parte de los cimientos de mi humano. Su padre fue el capataz de esta finca durante años. Lo hemos enterrado hace apenas seis meses. El actual capataz es hijo del que fue mi viejo y querido administrador, y uno de los hijos de ese capataz, lleva ahora la administración de todo. Verá usted su oficina a la salida de la hacienda, un pequeño chalecito en el cual vive con su familia. Una esposa joven, que es hija, a su vez, de uno de mis hombres, y tienen dos niños de corta edad.

Hizo una pausa.

Al rato, riendo añadió:

—Le parecerá extraño que le hable de cosas que a usted no le conciernen.

—Me van a concernir en el futuro, señor. – Contesto conciliadora, sintiendo en su interior un calor que hace mucho no sentía, calor de hogar, era lo que desprendía cada pared, cada persona y animal que habitaban el palacio.

—Eso es, señorita Higurashi. Eso es precisamente lo que yo deseaba oír de usted. Le van a concernir. Es grato comprobar que me entiende usted perfectamente. No me he casado, y he puesto en esta hacienda y en los hombres que trabajan en ella, todo mi cariño de hombre solitario. Amo la tierra y cuantos por ella corren y bregan. Nunca me he visto obligado a despedir a ninguno y siempre los consideré, más que subordinados, amigos míos entrañables. Esto es como un pequeño mundo en el cual viven padres, hijos y nietos. Y yo, a la cabeza de todos, no me considero un reyezuelo, sino única y exclusivamente amigo de todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Eso es grandioso, señor.

—Es humano.

—Debo decirle que admiro su humanidad.

—Espero que forme usted parte de este mundo que es de todos y cada uno de nosotros, y no admire usted mi humanidad. Quizá para mí, todo el mundo que me rodea, es como una compensación a mi soledad —y como si no esperara respuesta, sin transición, añadió—: También pienso hablarle de mi sobrino Inuyasha. Ya le habrá dicho el reverendo que es mi heredero universal.

—Me habló de él, señor – respondió la azabache sintiendo curiosidad por el nombrado sobrino de míster Kirryo.

—Yo espero que Inuyasha sepa continuarme un día. Continuarme tal y como soy yo, sin apartarse un milímetro. Lo crié para eso y para eso lo eduqué. Ahora viaja. Después tendrá que enterrarse aquí, y sus viajes sólo serán imaginarios. Por eso le doy libertad ahora, y espero que sepa aprovecharla.

—Seguro que la aprovechará, señor.

—Si no es así, me sentiré terriblemente decepcionado —y como si no deseara una respuesta a sus palabras, se apresuró a añadir, con una suave sonrisa en los labios—: Ahora puede ir a descansar. Hace frío en esta comarca. Si no tiene ropa apropiada, dígaselo a Kaede, y ella la acompañará al centro, con el fin de equiparse.

—Belleville está a pocas millas, señor, y allí también hace frío. El clima es casi el mismo.

—Distinto —cortó amable—. Muy distinto. Aquí estamos en plena campiña, y las ciudades con grandes manzanas de casas, se resguardan mejor… Tiene usted permiso para vestir como guste. Pantalones, faldas, ropas de montar…

—¡Señor! –exclamo algo sorprendida la azabache.

—Mi lema es que, aquel que se encuentre en mis posesiones se considere en su propia casa. Además, sé que no tiene usted familia. Considere la nuestra la suya propia. Y en cuanto a mí, no le daré mucho la lata. Soy un enfermo pacífico. Y no estoy tan mal como dice el doctor Jinenji y cree Kaede.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor. – Sonrió amable.

—¿Lo dice para halagarme? —preguntó con dejo irónico, al tiempo de inclinarse un poco hacia delante y buscar los bonitos ojos azules—. No se ruborice, señorita Higurashi. Ya sé que no intenta usted halagarme. Intenta, únicamente, consolar mi íntima desolación, Pero… ¿sabe? No es tanto como Kaede se figura, ni tanto asimismo, como usted cree. He vivido lo mío. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para sentirme satisfecho. Y sobre todo, y esto para mí es lo más importante, he hecho felices a muchas personas. Eso produce una gran satisfacción íntima, personalísima, que no se apaga. Es como una lucecita encendida que ilumina un callejón oscuro. Una pequeña lucecita que no se apaga jamás.

—Es usted muy generoso, señor —murmuró profundamente emocionada, en toda su vida jamás conoció a alguien con tan nobles sentimientos como míster Kirryo.

—No lo crea. Me gusta usted —añadió espontáneamente—. Me alegro de tenerla en mi casa.

—Gracias, gracias, señor. – Contesto la azabache.

—Váyase a descansar un rato. Póngase cómoda y salga con Kaede a dar una vuelta por los campos.

La joven se puso en pie, e inclinando un poco la cabeza, dijo suavemente:

—Gracias por su buena acogida, señor, me alegra mucho poder servirle.

—Me ocurrió algo raro con usted, señorita Higurashi. Nada más verla, me pareció haberla conocido de siempre. Esto me resulta francamente halagador y grato para mí. Me gusta rodearme de personas a quien puedo y debo apreciar. Por favor, considérese como si estuviera en su casa.

Continuara…

Agradezco todos los comentarios de todos los que me acompañan en esta historia….y si es una adaptación y se va a parecer mucho al manuscrito oficial….pero también lo adaptare a los personajes de Inuyasha y sus diferentes personalidades apenas y es el segundo capítulo asi que pido un poco de paciencia….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Contemplaba absorta la vista a través de la ventana abierta. Hacía frío, pero un sol consolaba y daba de lleno en su ventana, y se escurría por el suelo, cubierto este de alfombra color granate, dando un brillo translucido al suelo alfombrado, por el cual sus pies parecían acariciar.

Quedándose absorta.

Miraba hacia el exterior, pero su mente se hallaba dentro, en la sala, junto a míster Kirryo. Un hombre extraordinario, condenado a morir con la sonrisa en los labios y el corazón entregado a sus amigos, aquellos que vivían de él, y que para el hombre bueno suponían como partículas de su misma humanidad.

Los caballos de lomos relucientes, los jóvenes en lomo a la cerca. Las señoritas por las ventanas, canturreando a la par que llevaban a cabo sus faenas mañaneras. El jardinero podando los macizos, ayudado por un chiquillo de cabellos rojizos erizados, y un hombre vestido de gris, alto y delgado, de mediana edad, entrando en la casita de Shon…

Todo esto que veían sus ojos, pasaba por su mente como un soplo. Pensaba en míster Kirryo, un hombre formidable, a quien ella iba a atender, y a quien, sin duda alguna, iba a profesar gran afecto.

Unos golpes dados en la puerta de su bonito cuarto, la despertaron de sus pensamientos.

Giró y se acercó a la puerta, aún sin quitarse la ropa de viaje.

—Pase —dijo antes de llegar.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció una doncella vestida de negro, con un cuello de encaje blanco y con cofia a la cabeza.

—¿La señorita Higurashi?

—Sí, sí, pase.

—Vengo a ponerme a sus órdenes —sonrió la doncellita, que no tendría más allá de quince años—. La señora Kaede me envía.

Kagome sonrió.

¿Necesitaba algo ella? ¿De qué? ¿Para qué?

Ella nunca tuvo muchachas, ni servidumbre de ninguna índole. Desgraciadamente, supo demasiado pronto lo que era la soledad. Primero su padre enferma, luego su tía déspota y exigente…

Sonrió apenas.

¿Es qué Dios le reservaba un bienestar positivo?

¿Tenía derecho a él?

¿Por qué no, después de sufrir tanto en su soledad?

—No necesito nada —susurró con extraña dulzura—. Gracias de todos modos…

—Me llamo Shaori, señorita Kagome. La señora Kaede me dijo que no le permitiera a usted hacer nada.

¿Sería posible aquel paraíso, después de sufrir en un infierno de soledad?

—Gracias, Shaori —repitió pasando una mano por el cabello de la jovencita. Y con sencillez, añadió—: Por favor solo dime Kagome…veras en realidad no soy una persona de protocolos además. -Continuo. - No estoy habituada a que hagan nada por mí, Shaori. Sé hacerlo todo, desde lavar mis ropas hasta preparar mi baño.

—Le colgaré la ropa en el armario —exclamó Shaori feliz, mirándola con admiración—. ¿Me lo permite, señorita Kagome?...perdón – exclamo la joven al recordar el pedido de la azabache - ¿Me lo permite, Kagome?.

—¿Te complace? – Pregunto la azabache con una insipiente sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí, sí, mucho. Voy a quererla, ¿sabe? —exclamó espontánea, maravillando a Kagome—. La voy a querer mucho. Creo que la vamos a querer todos —bajó la voz—. La señora Kaede me dijo muy bajito: «Ten cuidado. Es una señorita muy fina y tiene ojos de buena» —sonrío divertida y añadió—: ¿No sabe la noticia? Uno de estos días llega el señorito Inuyasha.

«Cierto», pensó ella. Nadie le habló concretamente de Inuyasha. Muy a sus adentros moría de ganas por interrogar a la joven y preguntar sobre el tan mencionado "niño Inuyasha".

¿Cómo era aquel joven a quien Kaede llamaba niño Inuyasha, y su tío mencionaba como si fuera un semidiós?

No podía preguntarle a la doncella.

Estaba segura de que pronto empezarían a hablarle de él. Kaede, el señor Kirryo, el mismo jardinero, que parecía parlanchín…

«Me parece que encontré un hogar, pensó con súbita emoción. Ese hogar que perdí al fallecer mamá. Y que nunca pude hallar de nuevo, pese a luchar tanto por el…»

—¿Me deja colgar su ropa, Kagome?

—Sí, hazlo. Yo me voy a cambiar en un segundo y saldré a dar mi paseo. No estás obligada a nada conmigo, Shaori. Pero me gustaría verte por mi alcoba de vez en cuando. - Dijo sonriente a la jovencita.

—Seré yo la encargada de arreglársela, Kagome. Y estoy muy contenta por ello.

Tuvo deseos de abrazarla, de apretarla contra sí, de sentir su calor verdadero, y en su sangre, como si algo ardiera, empezaba a bullir aquel goce espiritual que no sabía definir.

—Me pasa igual a mí, Shaori —dijo bajo, acariciándole el pelo.

Y como si tuviera miedo de echarse a llorar delante de aquella chiquilla, que no iba a comprender el significado de sus lágrimas, se cerró en el baño, saliendo de él, minutos después y enfundada en una falda gris claro, estrecha, y una blusa de lana rosada en conjunto con mayas negras y una chaqueta cubriéndola del frio.

Sobre los zapatos bajos, resultaba infantil, frágil, casi una niña. Poco más de veinte años con muchos sinsabores, pero, al fin y al cabo, muy pocos años.

—Está usted… —se maravilló Shaori— guapísima. Con ese pelo tan negro —ponderó aturdida bajo la mirada suave de Kagome— y rizado en las puntas…

Salió de la alcoba.

No podía remediarlo, pero aquella niña casi infantil, la emocionaba hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

Cruzó el ancho pasillo y descendió por la alfombrada escalinata al vestíbulo inferior.

Como si Kaede la estuviera esperando, salió por una puerta y exclamó alegremente:

—¿Se siente con fuerzas para recorrer la casa?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Me permite qué la acompañe?

—Me encantará, Kaede. Allí, en mi alcoba, se quedó Shaori. No debió usted enviármela. Yo no soy una inútil, y además, desgraciada o afortunadamente, siempre tuve que hacérmelo todo.

—Shaori está aquí para eso. Sepa que no teníamos nada que mandarle, y fue el señor quien aprovechó para ponerla a su disposición, y al mismo tiempo ofrecerle un trabajo digno de ella.

—Aquí —dijo titubeante— todos se dedican a hacer el bien.

—Tuvimos todos, un buen maestro. ¿Sabe, niña Kagome? Le ha sido usted muy simpática. Estuvimos hablando los dos…

—¿De… mí? – pregunto algo sorprendida la azabache.

—Por aquí —dijo Kaede sin responder—. Vamos a recorrer la primera planta, y luego subiremos a la segunda y después le enseñaré el desván. Es como una especie de estudio, ¿sabe? Pertenece al niño Inuyasha…

Otra vez el «niño».

Deseaba saber cosas de él. Ya sabía mucho de todos. Faltaban las del desconocido heredero. ¿Sería un obstáculo para ella? ¿Qué clase de hombre sería?

Esperaba. Estaba segura de que Kaede, a la par que le mostraba la casa, no dejaría de hablar del que sin duda era su ídolo, junto con su amo enfermo.

—Estos son los comedores —iba diciendo Kaede—. Éste el salón particular. La biblioteca. Aquí no entramos, porque es la sala de estar y estará el señor dentro. Además ya conoce usted esa pieza —y sin demora, de repente—:

- Sí, hablamos de usted. A los dos, tanto al señor como a mí, nos parece usted magnífica. Claro que ya la conocíamos un poco por el reverendo Totosai —otra pausa y seguidamente—: ¿Qué le parece la casa?

—Estupenda. Fabulosa.

—Todo lo decoró el niño Inuyasha.

Otra vez.

No dijo nada. Esperaba.

—El niño Inuyasha tiene un gusto exquisito.

¿Sería tan amable como su tío? O ¿Acaso todo el dinero lo convertirían en un desalmado arrogante sin corazón?

Kaede, como si adivinara sus pensamientos, pero sin adivinarlos en realidad, exclamó:

—El niño Inuyasha no se parece a su tío. Son opuestos. Pero, claro, hay que esperarlo o suponerlo. ¿No le parece? El señor bregó siempre con todo esto. Luchó como un loco, así se acabó él.

—No está acabado, Kaede.

La mujer la miró agradecida.

—Bueno, como si lo estuviera. Sepa usted que no hace muchos años recorría las praderas de parte a parte, dos y tres veces al día —elevó los ojos al cielo—. ¡Quién lo ha visto y quién lo ve, señorita Kagome! En toda la ciudad le admiraban. Era incansable. A veces, él mismo iba a los montes, y con ayuda de los peones acorralaba los caballos bravos. Y los domaba, ¿sabe usted? Nunca lo tiró un caballo, que yo recuerde. El niño Inuyasha no sabe domar caballos. ¡Es tan fino! Claro, lo dice siempre el señor: «Al fin y al cabo es un universitario. Para él nunca existió el hambre ni el frío, ni tantas necesidades como sentí yo.» Lo dice el señor, ¿sabe usted? El niño Inuyasha es encantador, pero se pasa los días de fiesta en fiesta. Para poco en la hacienda. Claro que no lo necesita, eso es la verdad. Tiene bastante quien lo haga.

No se parecía a su tío, no había ni un punto de semejanza con él. Ya lo presumía. No era preciso que Kaede diera más explicaciones.

Pero Kaede siguió hablando, y sin darse cuenta fue retratando al «niño Inuyasha» de pies a cabeza, con lo cual obligó a Kagome a pensar que tendría que enfrentarse con un joven moderno, quizá déspota y hasta desconsiderado. ¿Se daría cuenta su tío de qué era así realmente, o lo tendría tan engañado como a Kaede?

Recorrió toda la casa en compañía de ésta, y a las dos bajó al comedor.

Comió en compañía del amable señor Kirryo.

Empezaron a transcurrir los días. A medida que éstos pasaban, se daba cuenta más y más de la clase de hombre que era el enfermo. Fabuloso, lleno de generosidad. Señorial, aunque a primera vista pareciera vulgar/

Al cabo de quince días, el señor Kirryo ya la tuteaba y la llamaba «hija», y Kaede le decía cariñosamente «niña Kagome».

Y una tarde vio entrar a Kaede en la sala de estar sin llamar, cosa que nunca hacía.

—Señor, señor… Acaba de llamar el niño Inuyasha… Está en la ciudad. Vendrá en seguida…

**Continuara….**

**Hola….espero que les guste...esta historia tanto como a mi….y a mis queridos lectores que me siguen con mis otras historias les pido un poquito de paciencia ya falta poco para que salga de vacaciones y hay si que me pongo al dia con todas mis historias…..gracias por todo….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Vestía jeans negros que amoldaban su perfecta silueta como si de una segunda piel se tratase. Hacía demasiado frío en aquella parte de la comarca, para andar con faldas. Sobre todo por las tardes, cuando empezaba a caer el rocío y moría el día para dar paso a la noche.

Por otra parte, tanto Kaede, a quien, dicho de paso, ella respetaba mucho, como al amable señor Kirryo, la instaban a que anduviera cómoda. Y así andaba ligera por los campos, por la casa y por el parque.

Un suéter celeste de fina lana, de cuello redondo, y un pañuelo de seda natural en torno a la garganta, una camisa manga corta de cuadros azul que la abrigaba de inclemente frio, abierta de arriba abajo.

El negro y abundante cabello, azuloso por los reflejos tan negros, suelto y con sus inconfundibles rizos en las puntas.

Calzaba mocasines cerrados, rojos. Y así, vestida como iba, paseaba por la avenida de los tilos.

Oía las voces de los peones tras la empalizada y a un comprador de ganado discutir con el capataz, y veía, en la puerta de la casita de Shon, a la hija de éste, Kahori, de diez años, sentada bajo el pequeño porche, mondando patatas.

Y fue entonces, cuando giraba hacia la casita del jardinero, pues le encantaba platicar con él o su mujer en los apacibles atardeceres, cuando vio un auto rojo vivo, de línea deportiva, detenerse ante la alta verja. Y vio asimismo cómo inmediatamente, Shon soltaba las tijeras con las cuales podaba un macizo y corría haciendo aspavientos hacia el recién llegado.

Y vio también al hombre que conducía…

«El niño Inuyasha», pensó estremeciéndose. Estoy segura de que es el niño Inuyasha.

No sabía ella por qué presentía que aquel niño Inuyasha era opuesto totalmente a su tío. Sin duda, claro está, por las cosas que oía contar de él, y que todos, sin percatarse, retrataban moralmente, sin darse cuenta de que al hacerlo, censuraban su modo de ser.

Debía ser muy alto, a juzgar por su estatura sentado. Por el busto poderoso y la cabeza, de una arrogancia extremada.

Tenía el cabello de un plateado, y quiso ver, desde el lugar donde se hallaba, que a aquel rostro atezado, de piel casi morena, lo iluminaban unos ojos dorados como el sol. Todo el exhalaba virilidad.

—Niño Inuyasha, niño Inuyasha —gritaba el jardinero corriendo hacia la verja.

El conductor del auto rojo la miraba a ella. También miraba a Shon acercarse, pero, inesperadamente, descendió del auto, era alto y todo su cuerpo se veía musculado, desde sus poderosos hombros hasta sus fuertes piernas, su cuerpo era un pecado que hasta la más casta de la mujeres moriría feliz por tocar descendió despacio y con su porte prepotente justo cuando Shon ya tenía la verja abierta de par en par.

—Niño Inuyasha —oyó la azabache gritar nuevamente a Shon, sacándola del repentino letargo que "el niño Inuyasha" le había provocado.

—Hola, viejo. ¿Cómo estás? – sonrió arrogante.

Un abrazo sin mucho entusiasmo, y los ojos desconcertantes fijos en ella, que, apoyada en el tronco de un tilo, parecía inmovilizada de repente.

—¿Cómo está el niño Inuyasha? —preguntaba Shon, casi sin aliento, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una voz ronca, impregnada de emoción.

—Perfectamente, Shon. ¿Quieres meter tú el auto en el garaje? Sé que te gusta hacerlo. De vez en cuando lo prefieres a un tractor.

Y dicho lo cual, alto y firme, muy delgado, con una distinción casi impresionante, echó a andar avenida de los tilos abajo.

Kagome no se movió.

No podía hacerlo en aquel instante. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, iba a enfrentarse al fin con el tan cacareado « niño Inuyasha».

Por lo visto, nadie, excepto Shon, se había percatado de la llegada del «niño».

El palacio aparecía silencioso. Las ventanas cerradas, los mozos junto a la empalizada seguían eligiendo los caballos, y el hombre con aspecto de ganadero, seguía discutiendo con el capataz.

Inuyasha avanzaba.

Vestido de con pantalones grises y un ligero suéter rojo, con las dos manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, arremangada un poco la americana abierta por los lados.

Se detuvo ante ella, que no parpadeó.

—No me digas quién eres —dijo tuteándola—. Lo adivino.

Kagome no respondió.

Bajo el marco de aquel paraíso, vestida con aquellas ropas, daba la sensación de haber escapado de _Magazine_.

Aquellos ojos suyos tan azules, inmóviles, sin parpadeos, resultaban de una serenidad casi ofensiva, pero a la vez con una inocencia tan deseable.

Inuyasha se echó a reír.

Poseía una risa poderosa, y al abrir los labios casi ocultaba los ojos. Resultaba extremadamente viril, y Kagome pensó que hasta peligroso.

—Kagome Higurashi. ¿Acierto? —la miró de arriba abajo, con indefinible expresión—. Eres la enfermera de tío Myoga, ¿A qué sí?

—Sí —brevemente.

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla desde la punta de los pies a la sus azabaches cabellos que bailaban en el viento.

—Fabulosa —ponderó—. Debo reconocer que… ¡fabulosa! – sonrió malicioso al recorrer con sus ojos y total descaro el cuerpo de Kagome.

—¿Debo agradecérselo, señor?

—¡Oh, no! —rió Inuyasha tranquilamente, como regocijado—. De eso nada. Aquí nadie agradece nada a nadie. Aquí todos somos celestiales, llenos de generosidad.

¿Lo decía con ironía?

¿No pensaba como su tío?

Y si no pensaba así, ¿por qué hacía un papelón? ¿Sólo por el dinero qué iba a recibir un día?

Como si le importara un bledo lo que ella pudiera pensar, Inuyasha quedose plantado ante ella, mirándola aún con negligencia, levantando la ceja, gesto que debía ser en él característico cuando se hacía una interrogante a sí mismo.

—No me parece esa ropa muy apropiada para una enfermera.

—Tengo permiso del señor Kirryo para vestir como guste —apuntó ella secamente.

Inuyasha se balanceó sobre las largas piernas una fracción de segundo. Ladeaba un poco la cabeza para mirarla mejor, y sus ojos, que no eran grises ni cafeces, sino ámbar, de un ámbar claro con chispitas doradas, la miraban como si la sopesaran o la analizaran simplemente.

—Mi tío es así… —apuntó con velado desdén, y Kagome hubiera jurado que por su acento podía adivinarse que no estaba de acuerdo con su pariente y protector—. Vive en un mundo aparte. No se da cuenta de que detrás de esa alta tapia y esa verja pintada —y la señalaba con el dedo enhiesto— hay otro mundo opuesto totalmente al que él vive —se alzó de hombros—. Espero que en lo sucesivo no te vistas así. Eres una enfermera, no una invitada —y al girar en redondo, dejándola como paralizada, volvió un poco la cabeza, ya con el paso iniciado hacia el palacio, y añadió burlonamente ponderativo—: Debo reconocer que estás formidable con esas ropas… ¿A quién piensas conquistar? Con un mozo, apuesto que no te conformas. El abogado de la casa está casado. El administrador también, y con dos hijos ya. ¿Acaso piensas conquistar al viejo achacoso cargado de millones?

—Es usted un ente grosero —no pudo por menos de exclamar, la rabia hervía dentro de ella…_maldito pedante…_ pensó.

Inuyasha volvió a alzarse de hombros, pero esta vez ya no se volvió. Caminaba despacio, sin prisas, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, la cabeza un poco ladeada, en dirección al palacio.

Kagome agarrándose al tronco de tilos con tal fiereza, que ella misma descubrió algo que ignoró hasta entonces.

«Debo tener demasiado temperamento, pensó ella aturdida, mirando absorta los nudillos blancos de su manto. Frénate, Kagome… Estás a gusto en esta casa… Has hallado un hogar, gentes buenas que te aprecian. No cometas un disparate por un tipo así.»

Y comprendió entonces por qué, desde que oyó hablar del niño Inuyasha, sintió como un secreto temor y una inquietud indefinible.

Ya estaba definida y presentía la guerra sorda declarada.

Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?

En aquel momento vio cómo Kaede, armando un gran alboroto, salía por la terraza corriendo al encuentro del recién llegado. Y vio también cómo Inuyasha la tomaba en brazos y la levantaba en vilo.

…_Farsante_… pensó… _Maldito farsante_…

Y subió a su cuarto, dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa. Tenía que evitar guerras, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

—Vamos, vamos, muchacho, siéntate junto a mí. Cuéntame cosas. ¿Sabes? Al fin accedí a tus ruegos y a los de Kaede y el reverendo Totosai. Tengo una enfermera. Es una gran chica. Luego te la presentaré.

—Ya la conozco, tío Myoga —dijo Inuyasha con un acento de voz muy distinto al que conocía Kagome—. La he visto al venir. Presentí que era ella.

—¿Qué te ha parecido, muchacho?

—Muy hermosa, ¿no?

El caballero alzó la mano riendo.

—En eso no me he fijado mucho —apuntó sincero—. Pero debe serlo, cuando tú lo dices. No me refiero a su belleza física. Me refiero a la otra. Es estupenda para atenderme. Sabe leer con gracia. Toca el piano que es una maravilla. No me duelen los pinchazos que me da y es buena conversadora.

—¿Un lienzo blanco? —preguntó entre dientes.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que me alegro, tío, de que al fin hallaras lo que te convenía.

—Lo sé, muchacho, lo sé. Sé cuánto te preocupas por mí. Dime, ¿por mucho tiempo? —y apuntándolo con el dedo enhiesto, entre bromas y veras—: Ya va siendo hora de que dejes a un lado tus viajes, ¿no crees? Tienes veintitrés años, muchacho, y yo no puedo atender la hacienda. Este año la cría de ganado caballar resultó espléndida.

—No debieras vivir tan dentro del negocio, tío —dijo Inuyasha cariñoso.

—No voy yo al negocio —adujo el caballero graciosamente irónico— viene el negocio a mí aunque yo no quiera. Miroku, el capataz, me da cuenta de todo cada día. Es inevitable. Si el amo no se preocupa un poco de sus negocios, ¿quién puede hacerlo? Por eso he pensado que quizá… quizá…

—No te preocupes —atajó Inuyasha con una de sus mejores y más amables sonrisas—. Esta vez estaré todo el mes de diciembre, y después iré a París, pero regresaré pronto.

—Lo cual quiere decir que aún no te detienes ahora…

—Eso quisiera, bien lo sabes. Pero dejé un compromiso en París. Una cita para mediados de enero. Tú sabes que me gusta la pintura y he contactando con una galería de arte para hacer unos retratos. Espero que a finales de marzo me encuentre ya definitivamente entre vosotros.

El señor Kirryo pensó que no era todo como él deseaba y presentía, pero no quiso contrariar al joven.

—¿Me prometes que para marzo…?

—Prometido, tío Myoga.

—Magnífico, muchacho, magnífico. No obstante, espero que durante el tiempo que estés aquí, te ocuparás un poco de la hacienda.

A Inuyasha le importaba un bledo la hacienda y todo cuanto había en ella que no significara dinero. Por supuesto, a él no le agradaba aquel imperio de generosidad que imponía su tío.

Pero se guardó bien de decirlo.

Había tiempo de hacer lo que a uno le diera la santísima gana.

El amaba a su tío, pero su criterio distaba mucho de parecerse al del «patriarca», como él le llamaba.

La tierra era rica en pastos, y en vez de usarla para los propios, su tío la daba a sus colonos. O sea, que pudiendo ganar el doble, se conformaba con la mitad y lo demás se lo llevaban sus «discípulos».

No estaba de acuerdo. No lo estaba en absoluto, pero de eso no era preciso hablar. Es más, no era conveniente en modo alguno manifestar cuanto pensaba al respecto.

Por eso exclamó con firmeza que no era sincera ni mucho menos:

—Te doy mi palabra de que me ocuparé de todo y tú podrás descansar tranquilamente.

—Vendrás cansado, ¿verdad? Vete a dormir un rato. Date un buen baño y ya te llamarán para comer. Aún tienes tres horas antes de las diez.

—¿Comerás conmigo?

—Eso es lo lamentable —sonrió pesaroso—. Yo como a las siete y media en punto. Aquí solo, contemplado por la enfermera. Ella me elige el menú, conforme a los consejos de Jinenji. Después reposo un poco y luego me acuesto. A las nueve ya estoy en la cama.

—Comeré contigo —dijo Inuyasha.

Kaede, que entraba en aquel momento con el servicio de la cena de su señor, exclamó firmemente:

—Eso no puede ser, niño Inuyasha. Tú comes buena carne y buen pescado condimentado con especias. Eso mataría a tu tío, y como él tiene buen apetito, no es posible que comáis juntos, porque el olor de tu comida abriría más el apetito del señor y se nos moriría en dos días.

Kagome, entraba tras ella, vestida correctamente de gris, un modelo caro y de firma, modelando su figura, con cuello camisero y solapitas pequeñas y un cinturón oprimiendo su cintura. En torno al cuello un pañuelo de seda natural verde y sus cabellos sueltos, cayendo por el hombro.

Linda en verdad. Pero aún más que eso, seductora. Era provocativa sin desearlo e ignorándolo ella misma. Inuyasha la miró por el rabillo del ojo y deseó decir que la encontraba fabulosa.

Pero no dijo nada.

Kagome entró, lanzando sobre él una mirada serena. Miró después al enfermo. Le sonrió.

—Será mejor que haga lo que dice Kaede —murmuró con voz armoniosa—. No le conviene comer con el señor Taisho. Sus comidas le perjudicarían, señor.

El caballero miró de soslayo a su sobrino.

—¿Lo ves, muchacho? Me tienen preso. Pero si es por mi salud, ¡hay que resignarse!

Inuyasha se puso en pie.

—Te veré luego. Voy a descansar un rato.

Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la frente. Al erguirse se encontró con los ojos de Kagome fijos, inmóviles, en los suyos.

Hubo como un desafío en ambos. Como una callada, pero firme desafio.

…_¿Por qué?... _se preguntó ella.

…_Porque es muy guapa… _pensó él_… Porque tiene no sé qué. Porque…me enciende a uno sólo con mirarla…_

—¿Qué te parece mi enfermera? —preguntó el tío, ajeno a los pensamientos de ambos.

Inuyasha sonrió.

Kagome pensó que sonreía de forma muy distinta a como le sonrió a ella a solas. ¿De qué capa de hipocresía se recubría aquel hombre? Kaede era ciega, y el tío Myoga, con respecto a su sobrino, no tenía de éste ni la menor idea.

¿No se equivocaría Kagome Higurashi?

—Estupenda, tío Myoga —dijo Inuyasha, girando en redondo con suavidad—. La necesitabas mucho…

Y salió en seguimiento de Kaede.

Kagome dispuso la bandeja sobre la mesita de ruedas. Colocó ésta ante su amo y dijo después:

—Coma con mucha calma, y que la emoción de ver a su sobrino no le afecte demasiado, señor.

—Es todo cuanto tengo, Kagome —dijo él de modo raro—. Todo cuanto tengo…

Ella, no supo por qué, quedó impresionada por el acento de aquella voz casi temblorosa…

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kaede le dijo:

—La mesa está servida, señorita Kagome. El niño Inuyasha está ya en el comedor.

¿Comer ante él?

¿Junto a él? ¿Frente a él?

No dijo nada.

Silenciosamente se dirigió al comedor. Vestía como antes. Sobre los altos tacones, aún parecía más frágil y esbelta.

Entró serenamente.

No se conoció hasta aquel día. Se sabía segura de sí misma, pero no tan firme como supo que era. Y con un criterio de las cosas, que no iba a ser posible desvanecer, sólo porque Inuyasha Taisho tratara de dominarla con su mirada.

Era un farsante. Tenía careta. Una careta de grueso espesor y aun que lo negara, una careta tan perfecta y viril que parecía esculpida por los mismos dioses.

¿Dos personalidades? Quizá.

Pero estaba segura, y no sabría decir nunca por qué, de que Inuyasha ignoraba aquellas dos personalidades. Fluían solas, crecían paralelas y él lo ignoraba.

—Buenas noches —saludó serenamente, pero bien sabe Dios que se sentía inquieta y turbada.

—Buenas —saludó él.

Kaede estaba allí. Tras ellos, mirándolos complacida.

—Pueden servirnos, Kaede —dijo Inuyasha muy tranquilo.

Kaede giró en redondo, y desapareció por la puerta giratoria que daba acceso al pasillo, por el cual se llegaba a la cocina.

Al quedarse solos, Inuyasha, que se hallaba sentado frente a ella, a la larga mesa, la miró fijamente.

—Vives como una reina —dijo entre dientes.

—Creo que me buscó usted cerca del reverendo Totosai.

—Sí, pero ignoraba… cómo era la candidata al puesto de enfermera. El reverendo no supo elegir bien.

—El señor está contento conmigo.

—Puede. El señor está un poco ciego.

—Con respecto a usted…- contesto mordaz la azabache decidida a no dejarse humillar por el sobrino prepotente de su amo.

Sin poderse contener.

Inuyasha fijó en ella la espada de sus ojos.

—¿Enemigos?

—Por mí… ¡no! —dijo rotunda.

—No me gusta usted —cortó él fríamente—. No me gusta nada, y lo lamentable es que resulta que eres bellísima. Demasiado bella para ser una humilde enfermera.

—Viviendo en esta casa, una tiene que ser humilde sin proponérselo, aunque no lo sea, pero me parece que el único que no lo es…

—No lo diga. De nada va a servir.

Ya no la tuteaba.

Parecía que su rostro, de repente, se tallaba en piedra. Miró hacia la puerta y al ver que estaba cerrada, exclamó sordamente, tuteándola de nuevo:

—Calas hondo. Basta mirarte a los ojos para saber que calas… Ándate con cuidado. Yo no soy un patriarca, ni resulto tan generoso como mi tío.

—Él cree lo contrario. – Contesto firme la azabache.

Inuyasha se impacientó.

—¿Te olvidas de qué eres una subordinada?

—No. Pero usted sí parece olvidar que aquí se vive humanamente, sin soberbias ni altiveces.

Él miró en torno.

Sus dorados ojos tenían un brillo inusitado.

—No te olvidarás —dijo entre dientes, como si mascara cada palabra— que este imperio es mío. Muy mío.

—Lo cual yo lamento profundamente —replicó ella con sequedad, aunque su voz, en el fondo, resultaba, corno siempre, armoniosa.

—No te va a servir de nada lamentarlo —rió él entre dientes otra vez—. Y repito que te andes con cuidado. Si no me eres simpática, he de arreglármelas para que salgas de aquí.

—Es usted cruel y ruin. - …_no podía creer que el "niño" por el que se desvivían Kaede y el señor Myoga, fuera un patán petulante con aires de grandeza… _

—La vida me enseñó que los blandos, nunca llegan a parte alguna.

—Todos confían en usted.

—Kej. Pues que no confíen. ¡Ah, y cuidado con la lengua! – exclamo molesto con sus dorados ojos adquiriendo tonalidades naranjas por la ira.

Una doncella entraba en aquel instante, y ambos callaron.

Comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, fue ella la primera en ponerse en pie.

—Buenas noches, señor, y que aproveche – dijo con claro sarcasmo la azabache.

Inuyasha, que bebía el café a pequeños sorbos, levantó los ojos. No la cabeza. Los ojos tan sólo, y las dos arrugas paralelas de su frente parecieron marcarse de modo profundo.

—No se olvide —volvió a tratarla de usted— que soy yo ¡yo! quien ha de levantarse primero. Si mi tío es tan… amable con usted, yo soy de otra casta.

Como si su cuerpo fuera un mazo, Kagome se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla.

—Tengo que ponerle una inyección al señor —dijo ahogadamente—. He de prepararla en cinco minutos.

—Pues váyase. –Gruño molesto.

Y siguió tomando el café.

Siguieron días penosos. Muy penosos para ella, que vivía dentro de todo y daba la sensación de vivir muy al margen.

Procuraba no encontrárselo.

Lo veía evolucionar en torno a todos y nadie le trataba como a míster Kirryo. Se diría que le tenían demasiado respeto, casi rayando éste en el temor. Y lo más lamentable, a juicio de Kagome, era que míster Kirryo y la misma Kaede vivían ajenos a aquella tiranía que silenciosamente, Inuyasha Taisho ejercía sobre todos los empleados de la hacienda.

¿Sabían todos y cada uno de ellos, cómo era realmente Inuyasha Taisho? Kagome hubiera jurado que sí. Todos menos míster Kirryo y la señora Kaede, que vivían absorbidos por sus encantos personales y por la redomada falsedad de aquel farsante.

Quince días después, una noche, hallándose ella en la terraza, después de dar la inyección al enfermo y dejarlo acostado en la cama con la ventana entreabierta, vio la punta del cigarrillo que avanzaba.

Supo que era él.

Se hallaba apoyada contra la columna de cemento, y no se movió.

No estaba dispuesta a dejarse amilanar por Inuyasha Taisho.

Vestía falda gris, estrecha, medias _sport _de lana roja, calzaba zapatos bajos y la chaqueta negra, larga, abierta por los lados y cerrada hasta la garganta por una cremallera, dándole aspecto de niña _ye-yé_, pero todos sabían en la hacienda que Kagome no lo era.

Y si lo era físicamente, por su aspecto moderno y desenvuelto, nadie ignoraba que bajo todo ello existía una sensatez madura y razonadora.

Quizá también lo sabía Inuyasha y por eso la odiaba tanto y la deseaba más. Sí… la deseaba tanto que quemaba solo verla.

Le ocurrió desde el primer momento.

Habituado a tenerlo todo, aquél era un capricho hasta ahora delegable, pero que, conociéndose, sabía ya que no podría doblegarse mucho tiempo.

Llegó a su lado y se detuvo en la columna de enfrente.

Una luz mortecina, rojiza, pendiendo de un farol, apenas si iluminaba sus dos figuras silenciosas, igualmente apoyadas en columnas paralelas y buscándose a través de la boca.

—Hace mucho que no te veo a solas —dijo Inuyasha secamente.

Kagome no respondió.

—¿Huyes?

—Prefiero vivir al margen de sus… digamos… andanzas.

—No salgo de la hacienda —rió él guasón—. Ya ves, ni siquiera he ido al centro desde que llegué. Y lo paso mal, no creas. Lo paso mal, porque me gustan las chicas, y aquí sólo estás tú y las doncellas.

—Tengo sueño, señor…

—Aguarda. No he venido hasta aquí para quedarme solo. ¿Sabes qué me atraes?

—Usted a mí, no, señor. – Respondió firme…aunque en el fondo él no le resultara nada desagradable.

—Bueno, eso es lo que dicen todas las mujeres cuando quieren pescar a un hombre. No te vendría mal, ¿eh? Al fin y al cabo soy un espléndido heredero forzoso. Mi tío carece de parientes cercanos o lejanos. Yo soy el único, y por tanto heredero de este imperio. No harías mala cosa cazándome.

—Es usted un absurdo vanidoso. – Le contesto tratando de calmarse y no mandarlo a sentar como a un perro.

Inuyasha empezó a reír.

Ni uno ni otro se fijaron en la ventana que se abría más. Bastante más; ni en el rostro pálido, casi cadavérico, que asomaba por ella.

—Kej. No existe humano sin vanidad.

—Su tío.

—Dejémosle a un lado. Yo le quiero mucho —y su voz resultaba algo ronca, sincera, pensó Kagome. Y el hombre que escuchaba allí arriba, se estremeció de pies a cabeza—, pero no comparto su criterio de las cosas. No soy un patriarca, Kagome. Soy simplemente un hombre. Si tengo vasallos a mis órdenes, no tengo por qué considerarles amigos. Son únicamente mis vasallos.

—¿Por qué no le dice eso a su tío?

—Sentiría enormemente defraudarle. Le admiro mucho. Pero yo no soy capaz de ser como él.

—Porque está usted lleno de soberbia. Porque nunca supo lo que era frío o hambre. Porque…

—Vaya, además eres apasionada —y bajando la voz—: ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el parque? A esta hora de la noche está espléndido.

—Me sentiría humillada ante mí misma si diera un paseo con usted. Me pregunto qué diría su tío si le conociera como le conozco yo.

—Mi tío no tiene por qué conocerme. Repito que sería defraudarle mucho, pero las personas no podemos nacer y crecer para imitar a otras. Cada una tiene su personalidad y su concepto particular de las cosas.

—Y el suyo le enorgullece.

—Kej. Pues sí. Yo respeto mi modo de ser, y estoy contento como soy. Pero no he dejado la biblioteca para hablar de mi tío y mi modo de ser. He pensado que podríamos hablar los dos de ambos. De ti y de mí. Somos jóvenes los dos y nos aburrimos soberanamente en este lugar. Hay que reconocer que es bello, pero… terriblemente soso y monótono.

—Buenas noches, señor. – trato de retirarse, porque aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que le atraía el joven y prepotente Inuyasha Taisho

—Aguarda. Te dije el otro día que no debes levantarte de la mesa sin mi permiso, e igualmente te digo ahora que no puedes irte sin que yo te lo permita. Podemos hacer un pacto… ¿Quién se va a enterar?

—Es usted… —la voz femenina temblaba— es usted… un canalla.

Y pasó ante él.

La mano de Inuyasha cayó como un mazo sobre su hombro.

—¡Quieta! —dijo sordamente—. Quieta… —y como si mascara cada palabra, cerca su boca del rostro femenino—: Me inquietas. ¿Te enteras? Es la primera vez que me ocurre, y no estoy dispuesto a soportar esta inquietud.

—Suelte… Suélteme.

Parecía, más que una orden, un gemido.

Él no supo por qué razón la soltó como si quemara.

Kagome se perdió en las sombras de la terraza, y luego se deslizó, casi corriendo, por el vestíbulo.

La ventana del primer piso se entornó silenciosamente, y la figura alta, de blancos cabellos, se hundió en el lecho con una amarga sonrisa.

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Amaneció un día espléndido. Frío, pero claro, y con un sol que lucía en lo alto como oro puro.

La helada caída la noche anterior, endurecía la tierra, pero el sol, poco a poco, iba derritiéndola.

Inuyasha se hallaba apoyado en la terraza a las once de la mañana.

Vestía pantalones de montar, botas y una zamarra marrón, abierta de arriba a abajo.

Fumaba en aquel instante y los dientes casi mascaban el tabaco. Lo hacía con rabia, más bien con furia, como si Kagome Higurashi fuera el mismo cigarrillo que mordía con saña.

—Buenos días, muchacho —saludó la voz siempre suave de míster Kirryo.

Inuyasha se incorporó y giró en redondo.

—Tío Myoga —exclamó con acento que parecía feliz—.Baya has madrugado hoy.

El caballero ya estaba junto al joven.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Eran igualmente altos los dos. Se parecían físicamente, tan sólo se diferenciaban por el color del cabello y los ojos. Los de míster Kirryo eran azules o grises, y los de Inuyasha dorados. Los cabellos del tío eran blancos como la nieve, y, pese a aquella blancura, no había muchas arrugas en su rostro. En cambio, el de Inuyasha era albino y aunque no tenía alguna arruga, su rostro reflejaba la amargura que le sumaban años que no tenia.

—A veces me despierta el sol —sonrió el caballero apaciblemente— y entonces no tengo más remedio que tirarme de la cama, con gran disgusto de la joven enfermera, cuando a esta hora se encuentra ya de pie —miró en torno—. ¿No ha bajado aún?

—Si te refieres a la señorita Higurashi, acabo de oír en la cocina que fue al templo muy de mañana, y no ha vuelto aún.

Míster Kirryo consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—No tiene prisa. Son las once y diez y hasta las dos no me toca la inyección —Continuo —: ¿Quieres qué demos un paseo por el parque?

—¿Puedes?

—Bueno, no es que me convenga caminar demasiado, pero apoyado en el bastón, doy todas las mañanas un paseíto por la avenida de los tilos. Bajo y subo, y eso me consuela mucho. ¿Vamos, muchacho?

—Sí.

Descendieron una a una las escalinatas, y ambos iniciaron el paseo bajo los tilos.

Por las altas ramas de éstos entraba el sol. Ofrecía una sombra a veces fría, y otras zonas iluminadas por un sol que calentaba demasiado.

—Me parece que al final del día de hoy, estallará una tormenta —comentó el caballero—. Siempre ocurre igual. Prefiero un sol suave a éste tan brillante y tan redondo, como si ardiera —y rápidamente, prosiguió —: Aún no me has contado nada de tu vida.

—¿De mi vida?

—De tus… ¿cómo diré?… aventuras, de tu vida sentimental o pasional, o pasiva… Los hombres jóvenes siempre tienen algo que contar a los viejos. ¿No te has enamorado nunca?

—Oh, no —rió Inuyasha sarcástico—. Eso queda para los inocentes, tío Myoga…

—Y tú no lo eres…

¿No había un dejo amargo en aquella voz?

Inuyasha era demasiado soberbio y estaba demasiado poseso de sí mismo, para fijarse en nada que no fuera él. No obstante, se sintió algo desconcertado ante las frases cortas y breves de su tío.

—Bueno… no es que yo sea un tirano, tío Myoga, pero y tampoco soy un inocente. Si quieres saber si me he enamorado alguna vez, te diré sinceramente que no. El amor para mí, es algo…

—¿No es maravilloso?

—Kej- exclamo el joven. - Rayos, tío, se diría que tú amaste mucho.

—Amé. Mucho, sí. Pero no pude casarme. Entonces tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. Excesivo trabajo. Tú… que eres como algo tan íntimo… para mí, me hizo responsabilizarme casi sin darme cuenta.

—No dirás que no te casaste por mí.

—No, no, claro —y bajo, pensativamente, como preguntándose a sí mismo—: ¿Hice bien o mal, quedándome soltero? Pues no lo sé.

—¡Tío Myoga!

—Bueno, bueno —rió éste, un sí es no es sarcástico—. Olvida lo que te dije. Y no olvides, te digo ahora, que cuando un hombre llega a mi edad, mira hacia atrás y se arrepiente de muchas cosas. No quisiera que a ti te ocurriera igual.

—No sé por qué lo dices, ni de qué cosas puedo yo arrepentirme.

El caballero no contestó en seguida.

Daba con el bastón en las piedrecitas y de vez en cuando éstas iban muy lejos.

—Inuyasha… ¿no has pensado en casarte?

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco.

—¿Casarme? ¿Casarme dices? Algún día lo haré, pero no pronto… No hay vida mejor que la del soltero.

—Sólo hasta cierto punto, ¿no?

—Hasta todos los puntos – contesto con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Yo había pensado…

Inuyasha lo miró fijamente.

Fue tan estúpido que no vio el brillo inusitado de los ojos de su tío. Ni por lo más remoto imaginó que su tío acababa de buscar aquella oportunidad para hablarle precisamente de aquello. Y que su paseo era un pretexto, y que la conversación no surgió sola, espontánea, sino que la buscó el anciano para llegar al punto que le interesaba.

No. Inuyasha era demasiado personal y tenía un concepto especial de su tío, para imaginarlo haciendo un papel de «Patriarca» falso.

Pero hay circunstancias en que el hombre más noble y patriarcal tiene que ser falso. Y Myoga Kirryo lo estaba siendo en aquel instante.

—¿Qué habías pensado?

Una gentil figura femenina, enfundada en una gabardina blanca y cubierta la cabeza con un gorro negro, calzada con zapatos de tacón aguja muy altos de piel negra, apareció en la alta verja.

—Ya regresa la señorita Higurashi —dijo pacíficamente míster Kirryo.

Y por el rabillo del ojo lanzó una breve mirada sobre el rostro cuadrado de Inuyasha.

Vio en sus ojos una luz de irreprimible admiración y otra luz de maligno deseo. Pero nadie diría que observó algo en los ojos de su sobrino.

Kagome avanzaba. Al llegar frente a ellos se detuvo.

—No le conviene pasear con esta mañana tan fría y a la par tan cálida bajo el sol, señor.

—Un paseíto, señorita Kagome…no me hará daño.

A ella le extrañó que la llamara señorita, cuando jamás a solas lo hacía.

Pero no demostró su extrañeza.

—Ni un paseíto, créame —no miraba a Inuyasha, cuya figura erguida estaba allí, a dos pasos de ella, emparejada con el anciano—. Lo mejor será que entre en la casa.

—Enseguida.

—Señor…- Reprendió la azabache al señor Kirryo.

—Un poco nada más, se lo ruego.

La bonita cara de la joven se atirantó.

—Le concedo media hora justa —dijo resuelta—. Ni un minuto más. Le vendré a buscar yo misma, señor. Está usted magníficamente esta temporada, y no es conveniente que retroceda. Si sigue así, podrá montar a caballo para la próxima primavera.

La voz de Inuyasha sonó apacible y casi amable.

—¿Es usted médico, señorita Higurashi?

—Soy enfermera titulada, señor Taisho —dijo con firmeza, mirándolo de frente— y sé lo que me digo —inclinó un poco la cabeza—. Señores…

Y se alejó presurosa.

Hubo un silencio.

Míster Kirryo susurró como al descuido:

—Bonita chica, ¿eh? Y llena de una auténtica dulzura.

—Bonita, sí.

—¿Sabes qué pensaba? No estaría mal que te casaras con ella.

Inuyasha dio tal salto, que se quedó frente a su tío.

Pero éste, lejos de denotar enojo, sonreía beatíficamente.

—¿No… te gusta? – Pregunto poniendo su mejor rostro inocente el anciano.

—Tío Myoga… ¿has perdido el juicio?

—No… claro que no —se alzó de hombros y dio a su voz una entonación puramente humana y apacible—. Hay que tener en cuenta que las mujeres de hoy suelen engañar mucho. Los hombres tienen que tener mucho cuidado al elegir esposa. Ya sabes, ves un rostro ideal y te asombra después, cuando conoces lo que hay dentro, comprobar su vaciedad.

-Esta chica es excelente. Ha sufrido. –Termino de decir Myoga con un suspiro de pesades.

—¿Te lo dijo… ella?

El caballero sonrió como un santo varón.

—¡Oh, no! Ella nunca habla de sí misma. Hasta ese punto es discreta. Sé muchas cosas por el reverendo Totosai. ¿No te las refirió en su frecuente correspondencia contigo?

—No —secamente—. Me dijo que era una chica recomendable y nada más. Para mí, que conozco al reverendo, era más que suficiente.

—Yo tuve ocasión de hablar mucho con él esta temporada. Desde que dejó esta ciudad, ha venido a verme alguna vez… Me dijo que la madre de la señorita Higurashi murió joven, dejando a su única hija en poder de una cuñada. Esta señora fue… ¿cómo te diré?, exigente y ruin con la jovencita. Ella estudió ganando a la par para sus estudios. Es bella y la tentaron muchas veces, pero siempre salió indemne de tantas proposiciones como le hicieron. Yo pienso… Bueno, no me mires así. ¿Tendría algo de particular que la conocieras más y… la hicieras tu mujer?

—Claro que tendría, y mucho. No estoy enamorado de ella, tío Myoga.

—Es claro. El amor no es como una taza de té, que la tomas y la degustas y en paz. El amor entra despacio, muy despacio, ¿no crees?

—Me parece que te estás burlando de mí.

—¡Oh, no, no! Simplemente he pensado que quizá… te interesara, y deseaba que supieses que no me molesta que te cases con una chica sin capital.

—Pero, tío Myoga…

—No he dicho nada, ¿eh? Nada en absoluto. Los viejos, ya sabes, a veces tenemos ideas estúpidas. En realidad, al llegar a mi edad, los hombres resultamos un poco estúpidos… o absurdos —de súbito, como quien no dice nada—: ¿Esperas casarte con una mujer rica?

—Haces cada pregunta, tío Myoga.

—No me contestes. En realidad soy un necio hablándote de mis ideas anticuadas.

—Ya ha transcurrido la media hora, porque veo a la señorita Higurashi salir del palacio y venir hacia aquí.

—Sí —admitió el caballero pacíficamente—. Ya te dejo. Regreso a casa, a sentarme al calor de la chimenea. ¿Te quedas tú?

—Voy a dar un paseo a caballo.

—Ve, muchacho, ve. Ah, y olvida lo que te he dicho, ¿eh? Hablé como un chiquillo… caprichoso. Me gustaría… Sí, me gustaría que esa joven se quedara en esta casa… Pero soy tonto, ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

—Hasta luego, tío Myoga —dijo Inuyasha por toda respuesta.

Al girar, las facciones de Myoga Kirryo parecían tirantes, y sus ojos brillaban de modo raro…

—Me siento nostálgico esta mañana, Kagome —otra vez la llamaba por su nombre—. No te marches, hazme un rato de compañía.

Kagome, que iba a salir del saloncito caldeado, fue a sentarse a su lado, frente a la chimenea encendida.

—Soy como un niño caprichoso, ¿verdad?

—No, señor. A mí me parece usted admirable.

—Ajajá. Gracias, hija. Me siento orgulloso de parecerte admirable a ti. Oye… ¿Y… qué te parece mi sobrino?

Kagome se puso en rígida.

—¿Parecerme?- Pregunto insegura de saber a qué se refería.

—Sí, sí, eso he dicho. Soy tonto al suponer que habrás formado un concepto de él. ¿O no? ¿Me equivoco? Eres jovencita… sentimental… —Kagome pensó que no tenía por qué decir que lo era, pero se calló—. Y Inuyasha también es joven y sentimental, seguramente.

¿Qué esperaba Myoga Kirryo? ¿Qué Kagome le dijera cuanto pensaba de Inuyasha?

Pues sí. Nada más y nada menos que eso. Probar a la joven, como anteriormente había probado a su sobrino.

—No tuve tiempo para saber si el señor Taisho es sentimental o no, señor.

—¿No has formado un concepto de él?

—No, señor.- Mintió Kagome.

—Se puede decir que sois los únicos seres jóvenes de esta hacienda. Los demás forman parte de ella, pero son sólo naipes. Vosotros sois la reina y el caballo.

—Aun así, señor.

—Bueno —hizo una pausa. Su rostro beatífico tenía una sonrisa demasiado apacible para ser sincera, pero Kagome no se fijó en tal detalle—. Yo debo ser un sentimental empedernido. Y lo lamentable es que lo descubro cuando estoy en las postrimerías de mi vida. ¿No es decepcionante? Te digo esto porque con este sentimentalismo descubierto tardíamente, he pensado…

Kagome se bajó en el diván.

—He pensado, ¿sabes, Kagome? He pensado… Nosotros, los que estamos en el ocaso de la vida, hacemos novelas con el pensamiento. Imaginamos cosas inimaginables… Es absurdo, ¿verdad?

—No… no, señor, pienso que sin importar la edad las personas necesitamos soñar y creer en algo.

—Cierto, sí que lo es. Pero no hay forma de aplacar esta imaginación anciana que se agudiza con los años —miró al frente. Sus claros ojos, al ser reflejados por los leños candentes de la chimenea, tenían como una vivacidad juvenil—. Y entonces ocurre que pensamos para los demás, cosas que hubiéramos deseado hacer nosotros de jóvenes, pero que entonces se nos escaparon, y nos duele que se les escapen a los que nos siguen. ¿Me entiendes?

—Pues…

—No… sé que no. Pero ya te lo aclararé. ¿No te gustaría enamorarte de mi sobrino?

Kagome casi dio un salto en el diván donde se hallaba sentada. Sentía la mirada fija, quieta, casi desconcertante del caballero, en sus ojos, y no fue capaz o no quiso huir de aquella mirada.

—¿Le amarías, Kagome?

—Señor. - Contesto sin saber que más decir.—Di, ¿le amarías?

Ella sintió algo extraño rodar por sus venas, agitarse en sus pulsos y sus sienes.

¿Qué decía aquel hombre? ¿Qué decía? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Y qué sentía ella? ¿Por qué palpitaba así por dentro, estando tan firme y tan quieta en el diván?

Si bien era cierto que el arrogante Inuyasha Taisho despertaba en ella una mescla de sentimientos desconocidos, estaba muy lejos de querer enamorarse de alguien tan falso como él.

—Kagome… no me contestes. No es preciso. Tengo un corazón viejo y un cerebro casi agotado, pero hay cosas… hay cosas que uno ve…

—¡Señor! – Exclamo abochornada por los extraños comentarios del señor Kirryo.

—Te sería fácil amarlo, Kagome.

—No, no. Está usted loco, señor.

—Bueno —rió él apaciguador, como si nada dijera hasta entonces—. No hablemos más de ello… Ni una palabra más. Pero quiero que sepas que el hecho de que tú no poseas ni un centavo, no evitará ese matrimonio, si es que ambos descubrís que os amáis.

—Señor, ¿qué dice usted? Yo no pensé… ni el señor Inuyasha pensó…

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero como sois jóvenes los dos y estáis como formados el uno para el otro… Yo soy viejo y pensé que antes de morirse me gustaría ver a Inuyasha casado y a ti junto a él, asida de su mano, llevándolo por ese camino de la humanidad que sembré yo… ¿Es una necedad? Hemos de tener en cuenta —añadió como al descuido, con gran asombro de la joven— que Inuyasha es pobre como el jardinero, como cualquiera de mis empleados.

—Es su heredero, señor —dijo ella balbuciente.

—Sí, sí… si lo merece —y sin transición, como si no dijera nada—: ¿Quieres traerme recado para escribir? Se me olvidaba que tenía pendiente una carta…

Kagome se puso en pie y salió de la estancia temblando.

«Sí, sí… si lo merece.»

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decía aquello? ¿Por qué?

Ella, jamás, nunca podría decirle a míster Kirryo que su sobrino no merecía nada, nada más que su desprecio. Jamás, jamás se lo diría, aunque la amenazaran con privarla de la vida, tendría el corazón para romperle las ilusiones al generoso anciano.

Continuara...

Perdon por la demora ;P


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Fue Kaede la encargada de llevar aquella carta al correo. Y fue asimismo la que, tres días después, dijo delante de Kagome:

—El señor tiene que ir hoy a la consulta del doctor Jinenji.

—¿No puede venir el doctor aquí? —se asombró la joven.

—Una vez cada dos meses, el señor va a la clínica de su médico. Yo le acompaño siempre. ¿Le importaría a usted, señorita Kagome, que lo hiciera hoy también?

—No, no, por supuesto. Pero tenga cuidado. Al señor no le conviene tomar frío, y hoy lo hace.

—Nos llevará Shon en el auto del señor. Gracias, señorita Kagome.

Dos horas después, Kaede se despedía de su señor ante un hermoso edificio de doce plantas.

—¿Dónde me espera el reverendo, Kaede? —preguntó míster Kirryo.

—En casa de su hermana, señor. Aquí mismo, en la planta baja. Debió llegar de Belleville ayer noche.

—Gracias. No os mováis de aquí, Kaede.

—No, señor.

Entretanto, allá en la finca, Inuyasha entraba en el salón biblioteca donde Kagome, sentada en un rincón de la pieza, leía un libro.

No lo sintió llegar.

Situóse tras ella, e inclinando un poco su alta talla, leyó en alta voz:

—Pirandello. _El difunto Shonías Pascal_ —se echó a reír—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cuándo hicieron a este hombre, que, según dicen tenía cierta semejanza con el diablo, premio Nobel de literatura.

Kagome cerró el libro y bruscamente se puso en pie.

Quedóse frente a él, erguida y palpitante.

Linda en verdad. Pero aún más que eso, le pareció a Inuyasha Taisho atractiva y desafiante, provocadora, quizá sin proponérselo.

La miró fijamente, de arriba abajo.

Vestía unos shorts a cuadros que se ajustaban muy bien a su trasero, blancos y negros, y un suéter amarillo de cuello en pico, por el que asomaba un pañuelo de suaves colores. Aquel pelo abundante, de un brillo azuloso y aquel cuadro vivo de sus labios, y aquel palpitar de sus senos, dejó a Inuyasha por un segundo, paralizado.

Paralizado, porque aquella muchacha iba entrando con una fuerza brutal en su ser. Era para él lo inexplicable, y por eso, por desearla tanto, la odiaba más.

No supo por qué razón, se inclinó más hacia delante, hasta mirarla cerquísima.

—Me pregunto por qué estás aquí, en mi casa. Por qué he de sentir yo esta inquietud y por qué he de pensar en ti noche y día.

—Olvídese de mí —dijo ella agitada—. Olvídese de que existo y vivirá usted más tranquilo.

—Lo cual significa que tú mismo consideras lo mucho que me intranquilizas.

—Lo dice usted.- Contesto Kagome sintiendo ese extraño calor en su cuerpo cada vez que está cerca de Inuyasha.

—Kagome… yo no soy un tipo generoso como mi tío. Ni pienso casarme contigo y elevarte hasta mí. Yo no soy de los hombres que se casan. Algún día lo haré, y quizás entonces busque una mujer como tú, pero no tú misma.

De súbito se enderezó.

Una risa fuerte, casi brutal, relajó sus labios.

—Me parece —añadió al rato, mirándola como si la sopesara— que sabías, ya antes de llegar a Tokio, que en esta hacienda había un hombre joven a quien podías seducir y con quien te podrías casar. ¿Has venido a eso? Porque no me digas que una mujer como tú puede ser feliz junto a un viejo fastidioso y un puñado de gentes insulsas.

—Es así como usted ama esto, lo que su tío piensa dejarle el día que se muera. Él tiene grandes esperanzas en usted.- Contesto Kagome con desprecio.

—Tantas —rió Inuyasha burlonamente— que hace dos días, me propuso que me casara contigo…

Los dedos de Kagome se aferraron nerviosamente al libro.

Hubo en sus ojos como un súbito y precipitado parpadeo.

Él, riendo, añadió:

—Es absurdo que un hombre inteligente como él, se haya dejado embaucar por una chiquilla, lista sin duda, pero sólo una chiquilla, que ha venido a esta casa con un propósito.

—No es usted bueno.

—No lo pretendo, muchacha. Nunca pretendí ser bueno. Me limito tan sólo a vivir. Y he logrado, hasta ahora, vivir bien.

Y como ella le mirara con desdén, por un segundo las facciones masculinas se alteraron. Hubo en su boca un súbito relajamiento y los dedos, al separarse del cuerpo, cayeron como una maza sobre el hombro femenino.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, firme, casi rígida, pero con una valentía que suponía un auténtico desafío.

Él así lo consideró, porque de pronto, rápidamente, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, sus dedos resbalaron por el hombro y se prendieron en la espalda y después bajaron hasta la cintura.

Un sofoco. Una rabia incontenible de ser para él un juguete. Una inquietud aún mayor que su rabia y un estremecimiento bien perceptible, que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Suélteme —pidió en un gemido—. Suélteme.

No lo hizo.

La dobló en su cuerpo. La estrujó en sus brazos, y su boca, con más ansia que despecho, aunque él creyera lo contrario, buscó los labios femeninos.

Fue para Kagome, que jamás se dejó besar por hombre alguno, como una quemazón infernal aquellos labios hurgando en los suyos, y aquellas manos como pecados horribles, perdidas en su cuerpo.

Quiso huir. Se debatió. Luchó con desesperación para poder moverse en aquel breve círculo que la aprisionaba.

Hubo en su pecho un loco palpitar, y en sus ojos algo se aguaron.

Mucho tiempo.

Como si se gozara en su desesperación. No había pasión en aquellos besos, ni ternura.

Rabia. Eso sí. Una rabia indoblegable de sentir aquella ansiedad, no queriéndola sentir.

Al fin, ella pudo escurrirse de sus brazos. Por espacio de un segundo, quedó jadeante ante él, temblando de pies a cabeza como una chiquilla indefensa. Pero después, sin palabras, con un brillo inusitado en la mirada, giró sobre sí misma y echó a correr como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.

Inuyasha quedó allí, casi doblado, apoyado contra el brazo de un sillón.

Sus labios se movieron, y algo, como un sonido inarticulado, salió de ellos. Pero apretó el puño y por tres veces, inquietísimo, o sólo desesperado, golpeó el brazo del sillón como si fuera su propia cabeza y quisiera destruirla.

—Ya sabe todo lo que pienso. Lo qué estoy dispuesto a hacer. Cuánto me duele todo esto… ¿Qué me dice, reverendo Totosai?

Hubo un silencio.

Largo, pareció interminable.

El reverendo tenía una pipa entre los dientes y fumaba afanosamente, como si nada mejor pudiera hacer.

Había oído a su amigo Myoga Kirryo durante más de una hora, sin interrumpirle. Una hora, durante la cual Myoga vertió por la boca toda su amargura.

Él le comprendía, pero no le parecía bien la solución buscada por su amigo.

—No me contesta, reverendo.

—Sí, sí… Déjame reflexionar. Has hablado tanto…

—Le he expuesto un plan.

—Temerario.

—Necesario para aplacar una brutal soberbia. Usted ya sabe lo que yo hice de mi mundo humano. De aquellas gentes que me aman como si yo fuera su padre o su familiar. No puedo tolerar que un día todo el promontorio que yo levanté durante una vida entera, a mi muerte, en un segundo, sea derrumbado como si lo devastara un terremoto. No estoy dispuesto a consentirlo.

—Habla claro. No busques subterfugios falsos. Sé sincero y trata de buscar la parte vulnerable de tu sobrino.

—¿Dónde está esa parte? ¿Acaso existe?

No parecía el hombre apacible que conocía Kagome. Ni el manso y bondadoso que conocía Inuyasha.

Era un hombre herido y receloso, y lo que es peor, resentido y dolido al mismo tiempo.

—Reverendo… usted sabe que he puesto todo mi cariño y toda mi ilusión en ese muchacho.

—Lo sé.

—Sabe cuántas esperanzas tenía cifradas en él. Lo consideraba mi continuador. Ahora me doy cuenta de que le di demasiado, que puse en sus manos un imperio para que él, con un solo dedo, lo derrumbe como si fuera una maqueta. No voy a tolerarlo, padre. No voy a consentirlo en modo alguno. Y quizá no me queden muchos meses de vida. Tal vez sólo sean días. Yo no me hago ilusiones. Yo sé la enfermedad que padezco, y sé que tanto Kagome como Kaede, como el mismo Inuyasha, están equivocados con respecto a ella. Jinenji no me engaña nunca. Es mi amigo y me ha dicho la verdad. Pronosticó un año de vida, hace apenas seis meses. Si él acierta, me quedan otros seis y durante ellos, antes de que finalicen…

—¿No hay otra forma?

—No la hay.

—Búscala. Piensa… pensemos los dos…

—He reflexionado mucho durante aquella noche, reverendo —dijo Myoga Kirryo con ahogado y sordo acento—. He llorado en mi lecho y sentido frío, después de sentir tanto sofoco pensando en él. El calor sofocante de toda mi vida. Recopilada ésta, me doy cuenta de que sólo viví para él.

—Y él… no aprendió tu lección.

—Tendrá que aprenderla —dijo resueltamente, como concluyendo algo que tenía bien meditado—. Tendrá que aprenderla mal que le pese, y si no la aprende… entonces es que no merece mi aprecio ni mi ternura, ni siquiera uno solo de mis pensamientos.

—Reflexionemos juntos, Myoga. Para llevar a cabo lo que te propones… tienes que contar con una persona… ¿Has pensado lo que ella dirá, hará y pensará, respecto a lo que vas a proponerle? ¿Vas a hablarle claro? ¿Vas a decirle…?

—No.

—Entonces…

—Es dulce y buena y me aprecia. Sabré llegar a ella sin que sospeche mi trama. Y después, cuando yo haya muerto…

—Que puede ser para una explicación postrera, demasiado tarde.

—Entonces ella se dará cuenta de muchas cosas y tratará de ayudarme. Sabe ya para qué vivo y por qué vivo, y cuanto supone para mí aquel mundo que hice con mis manos y mi corazón. Y entonces estoy seguro de que los dos, si de veras se aman, sabrán continuar mi labor.

—Eso es muy problemático.

—Eso es lo que yo espero de ellos. Y si no reaccionan como yo espero, entonces es que ninguno de los dos merecía mi aprecio y mi cariño.

—Me das miedo, Myoga…

—Le he citado aquí para hablarle de ello. Tenía que decírselo a alguien. Kaede no podría comprenderme. Ama demasiado a Inuyasha y lo considera, como yo lo consideraba, un semidiós. Y no es más que un miserable hombre roído por los malditos deseos carnales, roído por la ambición, por la rabia, por la ansiedad de ser.

—Es humano.

—También yo lo soy, y amó al prójimo.

—Está bien, Myoga. No voy a ser capaz de disuadirte. Hazlo si puedes. Si algún día me necesitas… llámame.

Continuara…

Perdón por la demora….y en compensación eh subido 2 capítulos…espero sus reviews….


	8. Chapter 8 y 9

**Capítulo 8**

Entró en el _living_.

La vio allí, acurrucada en la esquina del diván, con el libro de Pirandello aún en las manos, apretado entre éstas, casi estrujado.

Avanzó.

No era capaz de estarse quieto. No sabía si sentía admiración por aquella muchacha, o sólo rabia. Una rabia incontenible, que era, en definitiva, lo que él deseaba sentir.

Giró en torno a ella, y sin palabras se sentó en frente.

Un silencio.

Ella lo miraba como si no lo viera. Una palidez mortal cubría su bello semblante. Tenía un temblor convulso en los labios y los senos le oscilaban como si allí se recopilara toda una emoción inconfesable o toda una amargura incontenible.

—No soy un sádico —dijo él de repente.

Kagome no contestó.

—Ni un malvado. Soy sólo un hombre, y me molesta que una mujer joven esté aquí… Eso me molesta.

—No se preocupe. Me iré pronto…

—Y dejarás tu recuerdo como una estela infernal.

¿Qué es lo qué tienes tú, para que yo me inquiete así? Yo, que jamás me inquieté ante mujer alguna. Además, me hiere esa sombra melancólica de tus ojos, y ese rictus amargo de tu boca. Te voy a hacer una proposición, y quizá, si la aceptas, desaparezca de tu boca esa amargura y de tus ojos esa melancolía.

—Si es para ofenderme —susurró ella en un gemido— absténgase de decirme nada. No tiene derecho a maltratarme así. Yo nada le hice.

—Eres diferente.

—No me lo propongo.

—Pero lo eres —gritó él exasperado— y eso me hiere a mí.

—Dijo que se iba —murmuró ella cohibida—. Dijo que se iba después de las Navidades. Están llegando. Falta sólo una semana. Ignóreme entretanto. Yo no tengo adonde ir, y usted… tiene un mundo entero que recorrer.

—No soy piadoso como mi tío, Kagome —dijo furioso—. Ni considerado para el prójimo. A mí me interesa este imperio. Cuando él fallezca y todo pase a mis manos, lo venderé y me iré de aquí y no daré un golpe en toda mi vida. No es que yo sea un holgazán —rió flemático y despiadado— es que tendré demasiado dinero, y sería de necios vegetar trabajando. Yo no amo esto ni me interesan las vidas de las personas que viven en este imperio. Yo tengo mi vida propia y lo demás… no me interesa en absoluto.

—No se lo ha dicho nunca a su tío.

—¿Por qué voy a disgustarlo? Además —rió— aunque se lo explicara, él no lo comprendería. Yo voy a hacerte una proposición. Sencilla, sin subterfugios, sin dobleces. Como todo lo que yo hago. Me gustas mucho —añadió rotundo—. Esa es la verdad. Me gustas tanto, que estoy a punto de perder la cabeza. Me gustaste ya cuando te vi por primera vez apoyada contra el tronco de aquel tilo. Vestías de hombre, y en contraste, tu femineidad era mucho mayor.

—¡Cállese!

—¿Por qué? Los hombres tenemos derecho a hablar.

—Pero no hay nadie obligado a escucharles —gritó Kagome, a punto de estallar en sollozos.

—Eres apasionada —ponderó él de modo raro—, muy apasionada. Me gustas por eso. Por la frialdad con que te recubres y por la pasión que hay bajo ese recubrimiento. No soy partidario del matrimonio, por dos razones. Una, porque me gusta mantener viva la ilusión, y otra porque, hombre casado, hombre perdido. No sé quien fue el que dijo algo parecido a esto. «Es fácil reconocer a dos esposos: Por su cortedad cuando se encuentran, o por la satisfacción que sienten cuando se pierden de vista» No. No estoy dispuesto a soportar la misma mujer toda la vida. Yo te propongo, sencilla y llanamente, esto: Vente conmigo. Te haré feliz. Y cuando uno se canse del otro, que terminará ocurriendo, nos damos la mano y nos despedimos amistosamente.

Ni siquiera se ofendió.

Ya no era ofensa ni dolor lo que sentía. Era más bien asco, mezclado con una terrible y honda desilusión.

—Oyéndole hablar, me recuerda usted algo que leí alguna vez… Hace ya mucho tiempo. Era de Heine y no recuerdo en qué libro lo leí. ¿Permite qué se lo repita? —no esperó ni siquiera un ademán de aquiescencia—. «Decidme, ¿qué es el hombre? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Adónde va? ¿Quién habita allá arriba sobre las estrellas de oro? Las ondas murmuran su sempiterno arrullo, sopla el viento, vuelan las nubes, los astros centellan fríos e indiferentes. Y, entretanto, un pobre necio espera una respuesta.» Ese pobre necio me parece usted, Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Se da cuenta? Habría un sólo hombre en el mundo y sería usted, y yo no lo seguiría a ninguna parte.

Y como él la mirara fijamente, sin decir palabra, ella se puso en pie, dejó el libro de Pirandello sobre el asiento, y señalándolo murmuró con marcado desdén:

—Fue premio Nobel en el año treinta y cuatro, y si desea más detalles, le diré que era siciliano.

Giró en redondo.

Inuyasha se levantó como un rayo y dio la vuelta ante ella.

—No te marches. Aguarda. No hemos terminado aún.

Se miraron muy de cerca. Estaban tan juntos, que un simple movimiento los hubiera precipitado uno sobre otro. Ella apoyada en el respaldo del sillón. El frente a ella. Su cuerpo se deslizaba silenciosamente hasta estrujarse en el de Kagome.

Ella quiso retroceder, pero no fue posible.

Quedó allí, como clavada en el sitio, firmes los pies, vacilante la cabeza.

—Apártese —pidió bajo—. Apártese.

—¿De qué serviría? Nos sentimos atraídos los dos y no somos seres sagrados. Somos seres humanos y me parece que tú, pese a tus veinte años, poco más o menos, sabes tanto de la vida y de los hombres, como yo.

—De los hombres como usted, sé algo. Por desgracia, demasiado. Pero sepa una cosa. Habría un solo hombre en el mundo llamado Inuyasha Taisho, y yo no sería suya. ¿Sabe por qué?

—Lo sé. Porque de todos modos vas a serlo.

Sus dedos se agarrotaron en el brazo femenino. Resbalaron silenciosamente, produciendo en ella aquella terrible inquietud y estremecimiento.

Pero él no se dio cuenta. Él sólo la deseaba en aquel instante, y la odiaba al mismo tiempo por desearla tanto.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría. Y no estaba dispuesto a doblegar aquella inquietud, sino a saciarla como era su costumbre.

—Que Dios le perdone —gritó ella furiosa, a punto de estallar en sollozos—. Por el daño que me hace a mí, por el que despiadadamente piensa hacer a su tío. Ese hombre que todo lo dio por usted y que tantas esperanzas cifró en su futuro. No, Inuyasha Taisho. No sé mucho de hombres. No sé nada. Sólo de los malvados como usted, y me da pena pensar… pensar. Iba a abrazarla. Iba a cerrarla en su cuerpo, pero, súbitamente, algo sonó fuera, y Inuyasha huyó de ella como si mil demonios lo empujaran.

—Es míster Kirryo que regresa —susurró ella bajísimo, con rara entonación—. Me gustaría saber lo que piensa de usted… Ojalá lo viera tan ruin y bajo como yo, y le diera el escarmiento que se merece.

—Cállate.

—Ojalá.

Y salió casi corriendo, deslizándose por el vestíbulo hacia la escalera, antes de que míster Kirryo apareciera en la terraza y asomara por la puerta principal.

**Capítulo 9**

Avanzaba por el largo pasillo, en dirección al vestíbulo superior, cuando una figura surgió en la sombra.

Acababa de ponerle la última inyección del día a míster Kirryo. Lo dejó acostado en el lecho, y con un «buenas noches, señor», salió y cerró la puerta.

Fue entonces, al deslizarse por la penumbra del largo pasillo, cuando la alta y delgada figura apareció ante ella.

Se quedaron los dos mudos en la sombra. Uno frente a otro.

Ella supo que la guerra estaba declarada, y supo asimismo, que si él no se iba pronto, sería ella quien comenzara de nuevo su cruz de un lado a otro sin encontrar sosiego y un hombre honrado que la asiera de la mano y la llevara por el camino de la vida, sin bajezas ni mezquindades.

Vio sus dientes relucir en la oscuridad y algo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Y sus ojos castaños claros, que tenían como lucecitas negras y tormentosas.

Fue a seguir su camino, pero él, sin pronunciar palabra, la agarró por un brazo y la llevó a aquella penumbra, hacia el fin del pasillo.

—Le digo que no —gimió ella en un susurro—. No grito porque me da pena pensar que su tío, que tan buen concepto tiene de usted… le odie como le estoy odiando yo.

—Nada hay en el mundo tan dulce como el amor. Después del amor, lo más dulce es el odio.

—No me interesa lo que diga Longfello —replicó ella en el mismo tono ahogado.

Él rió.

Fue una risa baja y ronca a la vez, en el silencio del largo pasillo oscuro.

—Ya veo que estás al tanto de muchas cosas. Pero no importa ahora —cuchicheó, empujándola a su pesar hacia el interior de un mudo y solitario salón lleno de tapices, cuadros y muebles caros—. Ni tu cultura, ni mi falta de tacto para adjudicarme pensamientos que nunca tuve y que copié de otros. Yo no soy un tipo presuntuoso, aunque a primera vista lo parezca. ¿Sabes cómo soy? ¿Quieres qué te lo diga? Humano y real.

Cerró la puerta y apretó un botón. Una luz azulosa, partiendo de una esquina del salón, iluminó éste a medias.

—Me gusta que me odies, Kagome. Debo ser distinto a los demás. Yo nunca viví agitado por nada. Tuve cuanto quise y alcancé cuanto deseé. No soy un Casanova, pero soy un hombre a quien no le agrada someter a tirantez sus pasiones. Le gusta desahogarlas. Tengo una pensión espléndida y no creo que mi tío, una vez te escapes conmigo, lo tome trágicamente. Él fue hombre y no creo…

—Me da pena oírle.

—¿Por qué no me tuteas? —y riendo, al tiempo de mirarla fijamente hasta hacerla ruborizar—: Nunca has tenido nada. A mi lado tendrás cuanto desees. Y una vez nos cansemos uno del otro…

—Es usted odioso, Inuyasha Taisho.

—Bueno… todos los hombres solemos serlo cuando decimos verdades y nos ceñimos a la realidad de un deseo. Te prometo que si me enamoro de ti… te haré mi mujer.

—Usted está enamorado de mí —dijo ella inesperadamente, pegándose contra la puerta—. Ningún hombre pierde la dignidad, si no es por amor. Y usted es de los seres indignos que no saben amar, que lo hacen de modo mezquino, y es tan necio que no quiere reconocer que los sentimientos que le inspiro están muy por encima de la mezquindad que me propone.

—Palabras —rió él provocador—. No, Kagome. Dejemos las palabras a un lado. Los dos somos seres reales, pisamos tierra firme y no nos engañamos con tantos espejismos. Yo pienso irme mañana mismo.

Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¿Mañana? ¿Sin pasar las Navidades junto a su tío?

—¿Te asombra tanto? Así es. Mi tío no me necesita para nada, ni a ti tampoco. Todos le adoran. Todos le veneran. El día de Navidad no le dejarán estar solo. Vendrán los hijos de los peones a cantarle villancicos. Y el jardinero pondrá un árbol monumental en el salón de la planta baja. Y mi tío, que es un sentimental, sentirá que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. No, Kagome, hermosa, yo no soy un sentimental. Yo soy un hombre, como soy, como tú me ves. Aquí no hay engaño ni falsedad. Soy ruin o te lo parezco a ti. Pues tal como soy me muestro ante tus ojos —bajó la voz, inclinándose hacia ella que lo miraba espantada—. Pero… ¿sabes? Las mujeres son felices a mi lado. De ninguna tuve queja jamás.

—Antes de seguirle, preferiría ser solterona y arrugada como pasa, señor Taisho.

Él apretó los labios.

Dio un paso al frente. Quedó casi doblado junto a ella. Era mucho más alto, y al tratar de buscar los azules ojos, su cuerpo casi se encorvaba.

—Kagome… Kagome… no sé por qué siento esto. No sé, maldita sea, yo no quiero sentirlo —su voz se alteró como si algo invisible le agitara—. No quiero, ¿me oyes?

La joven levantó los ojos. Al hacerlo quedaron como presos en la mirada masculina. Hubo un temblor en los labios sensitivos, y después algo, como una gota gorda, se deslizó de sus ojos y cayó en sus manos dobladas sobre el pecho.

Inuyasha Taisho dio un paso atrás.

—Estás llorando —dijo sordamente—. Llorando… ante mí.

Kagome giró la cabeza. Quedó como medio encogida contra la puerta, de espaldas a él.

Inuyasha apretó el puño.

Él no sabía lo que sentía en aquel instante. No sabía por qué se gozaba en dañarla. Quizá porque, como él decía, era contrario al matrimonio, y, subconscientemente, sabía ya que de otro modo jamás podría conseguirla.

Y como si luchara contra esta evidencia, la agarró con las dos manos por los brazos, y así como estaba, de frente a la espalda de ella, la cerró contra sí.

—Déjeme… —gimió Kagome en un sollozo—. Déjeme… ¡Suélteme!

Pero él no podía dejarla. En aquel instante no era capaz de dejarla. No sabía si la deseaba o la amaba. Sabía únicamente que algo ardía en su pecho, y que sus labios iban hacia los de ella con ansiedad.

La hizo girar en su propio cuerpo, y como un hambriento buscó sus labios. La besó con desesperación y un anhelo de algo que el mismo desconocía en su pecho. Ella se debatió primero, pero luego quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos, y presa en su agónica inmovilidad produjo en él una extraña reacción.

Dejó de besarla. Buscó sus ojos, y al encontrarlos cerrados la apretó en su pecho con cálida ternura, como si de súbito enloqueciera.

La besaba en el pelo y en la garganta y mantenía oprimido aquel peuqño y frágil cuerpo que parecía muerto, que a momentos temblaba en sus brazos.

Después, súbitamente, la soltó y quedó de espaldas a ella.

—¡Dios santo! —gritó—. Dios santo…

Y como si tuviera miedo de arrodillarse a su lado y pedirle por Dios que lo quisiera, huyó hacia la puerta, salió al pasillo a grandes zancadas.

Kagome, tambaleante, como si de pronto su cuerpo fuera una gelatina movido por un resorte, abrió la puerta y se deslizó en la oscuridad hacia su cuarto.

Al día siguiente lo supo.

Se lo dijo el mismo míster Kirryo…

—Inuyasha se ha ido a París esta madrugada.

Parpadeó tan sólo.

—Vino a verme ayer noche y me dijo si no tenía inconveniente en darle mi consentimiento —¿había amargura en su voz?—. ¡Estos chicos! —se alzó de hombros, como si le quitara toda importancia—. Es posible que no regrese en mucho tiempo. Tiene aficiones pictóricas…

Ella no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Tal era su desconcierto y su… ¿dolor? Sí, dolor. Dolor de saber que aquel hombre sufría por su sobrino. Dolor de que el sobrino fuera como era. Dolor de haber sido besada brutalmente y de haber sido humillada sin piedad.

Y dolor de aquella inquietud incontenible que sentía, que él dejó en su boca y en sus ojos y en todo su ser.

Dolor de no ser lo bastante fuerte para destruir de un manotazo aquella angustia íntima que roía incesantemente.

—Siento que un día… Inuyasha no sepa amoldarse a esto. Es lo que más lamento.

—Sabrá, señor…

—¿Sí? ¿Lo crees? Ojalá aciertes —y como si aquel asunto careciera de toda importancia y considerara totalmente natural la marcha de su sobrino en vísperas de Navidad, habló de la finca, de los peones, de su tema siempre latente.

Empezaron a transcurrir los días.

Llegaron las Navidades, y tal como Inuyasha predijera, los hijos de los peones cantaron los villancicos, y el jardinero levantó el árbol de Navidad y Santa Claus dejó un montón de juguetes para todos los muchachos de la hacienda.

Y ella vio, más cerca de aquel hombre que nunca, lágrimas en sus ojos. Y supo, lo intuyó, cómo echaba de menos a su sobrino, el hombre que un día, según él anhelaba, sería su continuador.

Se recibió una carta suya el día de Navidad.

Todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Hacía mucho frío.

Hundido en el sillón, junto a la chimenea encendida, ella vio cómo el señor Kirryo leía la carta. La doblaba y no mencionaba para nada su contenido.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo.

Un mes, dos, tres…

Empezaba la primavera.

Ella se sentía cada día más ligada a él. Sentía un afecto profundo por aquel hombre enfermo, más agotado cada día, que, hundido en el sillón junto al fuego, miraba al frente y hablaba de sí mismo, de sus fatigas pasadas, de sus esperanzas, de sus ilusiones, muchas de ellas frustradas.

Y un día lo dijo.

Ella lo esperaba.

No sabía por qué, sabía que un día aquel hombre terminaría diciéndolo y ella no iba a tener valor para negarse.

No sentía amor. Ni él lo confesó. Sentía soledad, y quería saber que antes de morir, alguien estaba a su lado y sentía su pena y su dolor y su alegría. Y un día, cuando él muriese… llevaría flores a su tumba y lloraría un poco por él.

—La única persona que es capaz de sentir piedad y afecto por mí, eres tú.

—Oh, señor…

—No me mires así. No te espantes ni te asustes. Tengo demasiado dinero y no sé qué hacer con él. Todo este imperio es mío. Todo esto por lo cual di la vida, desaparecerá un día, cuando yo muera, y esos hombres que bregaron en mi tierra y comieron mi pan, y me ayudaron a levantar este hogar, se quedarán en la calle, viejos, solos, muertos de hambre…

—Señor, yo…

Él la miró. Con ansiedad.

Terriblemente conmovido y terriblemente anheloso.

—No te pido amor, Kagome. ¿Me comprendes? Llegué demasiado tarde a las puertas de la vida sentimental. Cuando quise darme cuenta… sentía cansancio en el cuerpo y fatigas en mi corazón, y vi canas en mi pelo… He criado un ídolo. ¿Entiendes? Lo he criado de oro macizo, y un día, no sé cuándo, ahora, descubrí que estaba vacío, que no tenía dentro ni siquiera un quilate de oro. Y por fuera era de un vil metal de mala calidad.

—Señor…

—Sé que tú me continuarás. Piénsalo. Sé que sabrás ser una magnífica patrona de este imperio.

—Yo no tengo derecho a robar lo que le pertenece a su sobrino.

—Él quiere… la vida alegre, lejos de esta comarca. Él vive y goza y no sufre… A él le basta el dinero. Tú, en cambio, sabrás seguir mi labor y amparar a esos hombres y a esas mujeres y a esos niños que luchan conmigo. Me queda poco de vida, Kagome. Ayúdame tú. Dios te puso a mi lado… para esto. Para que yo muriera tranquilo sabiendo que aquí… todo continuaría igual.

—Deme poderes, señor, y continuaré. Pero no me pida…

Silencio.

Él la miraba.

Ella, en un gemido, susurró:

—No me pida que me case con usted. Que un día Inuyasha Taisho me eche en cara mi indelicadeza.

—Estás enamorada de él.

—¡Señor!

—Aun así, Kagome, aunque estés enamorada de él, yo insisto. Quizás es la gran lección que él se merece. No podría darte poderes tan amplios, si no te casas conmigo.

—Pero, señor. Yo… yo…

—Sé lo que sientes. Sé cuánto sientes y cuánto sufres y cuánto lloras por las noches…

—Señor…

—Piensa que eres mi hija, pero… tendrás que ser a la par mi esposa para continuar una labor que yo empecé… y que nadie como tú sabrá continuar.

El señor Kirryo siguió hablando mucho tiempo. Parecía ya agotada su voz, cuando ella, inesperadamente, susurró:

—Él va a odiarme por quitarle lo que es suyo.

—Él tendrá dinero… El dinero que necesite para sus goces…

—Usted le ama, señor.

—Mucho. Por eso te pido que seas mi mujer.

—Y su odio…

—Habrá odio, pero tú eres entera. Eres firme y sabes cómo mantenerte en tu lugar. No me serviría otra mujer. Tú… sí.

—Señor…

—Por favor… no te preguntes por qué ni cuándo. Di que sí únicamente. Al casarme contigo trato de defender tu felicidad, y a la par… defiendo la de ese muchacho que quiero tanto y que tan inconsciente se porta.

—No le comprendo.

—No es preciso que me comprendas. Accede solamente. Y después, cuando yo muera… hallarás las respuestas a tus porqués.|

—Oh, lo que usted me pide…

—Nada te pido de tu persona —sonrió con amargura—. Soy demasiado viejo para hacerle el amor a una muchacha de poco más de veinte años. Te pido ayuda y sé que me aprecias y sé que sabes cuánto amo todo esto y no ignoras que mi muerte sería infinitamente amarga, si me llega sin la seguridad de que alguien continuará mi labor.

—Llámelo, pídale a él… Pídaselo, por favor.

—No seas tan considerada para quien tan poco lo ha sido para ti. Además… ¿adónde dirigir mi carta? Hace tres meses que se fue, y desde las Navidades no he vuelto a saber de él. Cuando regrese, si regresa antes de mi muerte, que no lo creo…

—¡Oh, yo… yo!

Y como enloquecida, como aturdida, indescriptiblemente impresionada, ocultó el rostro entre las manos y prorrumpió en sollozos.

Myoga Kirryo le puso una mano en el pelo.

—Has sufrido. Sé que gustas a los chicos. Sé que has luchado para mantener incólume tu dignidad de mujer. Sé que te maltrataron siendo niña y sé que te has quedado muy sola… Yo te doy la oportunidad de tener amor aquí, entre mi gente. Te quieren. Yo sé que te quieren y te admiran y te respetan. Porque tú te hiciste querer y respetar y porque yo hice también que te amaran y te respetaran.

—Señor… no hable más. No quiero oírle. Dese cuenta de mi situación. No ambiciono nada. Nada quiero para mí. Sólo trabajo y tranquilidad… Pero dinero y poder, no. ¿Para qué?

—Para ayudar a un anciano enfermo que necesita ayuda.

—Así… así… también le ayudaré. Le prometo que…

Huyó de allí.

Lo dejó solo.

Pero él siguió insistiendo, día tras día, dando razones que eran terriblemente humanas.

También el reverendo acudió al palacio. Le ayudó. De una manera velada, pero firme…

Un día, ella dijo:

—Sea… sea, y que todos comprendan el porqué.

Se casó en la finca, seis días después.

Y todo continuó igual. Pero eso sólo lo sabían ella y el señor Kirryo.

Dos meses después, una noche… cuando entró en la alcoba para aplicarle la inyección, lo encontró muerto. Así, como un pajarito. Sin una queja, sin un suspiro, sin una protesta…


	9. Chapter 10 y 11

Capítulo 10

Tres días después de haber sido enterrado en el panteón familiar el señor Kirryo, un auto deportivo se detuvo ante la alta verja del palacio.

Shon, que se hallaba podando unos bonsáis allí cerca, soltó las grandes tijeras y salió corriendo hacia el recién llegado.

—Joven Inuyasha, joven Inuyasha… —exclamaba, al tiempo de abrirle la verja.

Inuyasha, que aún se hallaba sentado ante el volante, sólo emitió una débil sonrisa, más como una mueca.

La reja quedó abierta de par en par, y el auto deportivo entró por ella.

—Joven Inuyasha… —susurró Shon, apoyándose en la portezuela del auto, que frenaba—. Joven Inuyasha… Cuánto… cuánto lo hemos buscado.

Y al hablar, de un manotazo limpiaba la lágrima que como cascada comenzaron a afluir por sus ojos.

—Fue… todo tan rápido, joven Inuyasha…

El «Joven Inuyasha», que en aquel instante no parecía un joven, sino un hombre pálido, hundido, con los ojos velados por una nube de indescriptible tristeza, abrió los labios, pero de ellos no se filtró ningún sonido. Los cerró de nuevo, apretándolos fieramente.

Él amaba a su tío. Lo amaba de veras, y quien lo dudase, y lo dudarían todos en la finca, cometía un pecado mortal.

Mil razones tenía él para vivir alejado. Evitarle un dolor a una mujer que apreciaba su tío y evitarle ese mismo dolor a su propio tío.

Mil razones, sí, pero nunca falta de afecto o interés.

Ni quiso ver llorar a Shon, ni pudo soportar su propia inmovilidad, que a Shon, tan pegado a su señor, podría parecerle absurda.

Soltó de nuevo los frenos sin decir palabra, y el auto rodó por la avenida de los tilos hacia el fondo, para detenerse ante el palacio.

Saltó al suelo.

Vestía de negro. Parecía más alto y más flaco, y en su rostro se apreciaban las huellas de más de una noche de insomnio.

Avanzó como un sonámbulo. Miró a un lado y a otro con desesperación. Ni siquiera en aquel instante ni en ninguno después de recibir en Nueva York el telegrama del doctor Jinenji, a su regreso de su viaje por la India, pensó en aquel imperio como cosa propia.

¿Qué importaba todo aquello?

Él amaba a su tío, y después de saberlo muerto, jamás se perdonaría haberlo dejado solo. Nunca podría olvidar su angustioso dolor al leer aquel telegrama, al ver su vida en retrospectiva como si pasara por una cinta cinematográfica. Los sacrificios de su tío para criarlo. El amor que le dio. La ansiedad adolescente que apagó siempre los caprichos que jamás le negó…

Apretó los labios, recordando aún, y avanzó a paso largo, como si alguien o algo lo empujara.

Una figura vestida de negro, alta y flaca, apareció en la puerta de la terraza, y al verlo lanzó un grito agónico.

—Niño Inuyasha… Niño Inuyasha…

—Kaede —susurró él bajo—. Kaede…

—¡Oh, oh…! Niño Inuyasha… Niño Inuyasha…

Y abrazándose a él como si de repente resucitara míster Kirryo y se arrodillara a sus pies dando gracias a Dios.

—Cálmate, Kaede —pedía Inuyasha, sosteniéndola en su pecho y acariciando los blancos cabellos—. Cálmate… Por favor, no hagas más doloroso mi arribo a la casa. Cálmate, te lo ruego.

No era posible.

Kaede no supo calmarse nunca, porque nunca se consolaría de la pérdida de su amo.

Tras ella, sollozante en sus brazos, vio a dos doncellas. A la lavandera, tan vieja como el tío muerto. Al capataz, con su mano ruda limpiando los ojos…

Todos lloraban, y él, que jamás sintió humedad en los ojos, experimentó en aquel instante como una sacudida, y la sensación de que algo se deslizaba de sus pupilas.

No quiso que le vieran llorar.

No pudo soportar el llanto de aquellos seres que adoraron y veneraron a su tío. No quiso asimismo, que nadie viera el suyo, y como si de repente enloqueciera, soltó a Kaede, cruzó la terraza y pasó delante de todos, encogido como un niño castigado o maltratado.

Y al cruzar el vestíbulo, la vio.

Estaba allí, en la puerta del living.

Vestía de negro, firme, majestuosa, pero con aquella expresión humana en sus enormes ojazos azules.

Él, que iba casi corriendo, de súbito se detuvo como si le clavaran en el sitio. Ni siquiera en aquel instante pudo evitar el odio que sentía por admirarla tanto.

No fue capaz de contener su ira ni dominar su lengua.

—Vaya —exclamó entre amargo e hiriente—. Te has puesto de luto… ¿Por qué? ¿A qué fin? No me digas que en un año escaso le has tomado cariño, tanto como para vestirte de negro.

Ella no contestó.

Le miraba.

No parecía la misma. Había como una firmeza desconocida en sus ojos, y una fuerza íntima transmitida al cuadro enérgico de sus labios.

Él quiso herirla.

No sabía por qué, o sí lo sabía. Sabía que no pudo olvidarla y que su recuerdo lo siguió noche y día, y sabía asimismo que huyó de allí por evitarle un dolor a su tío, porque él no era partidario del matrimonio y amaba a aquella mujer… sí, la amaba, pero jamás se casaría con ella.

—Supongo que ya nada te retendrá aquí —gritó rabioso por aquella majestuosidad femenina que penetraba en su ser—. Ha muerto él… Aquí no queda ya ningún enfermo.

—Quiero hablarte —dijo ella por toda respuesta.

Y Inuyasha Taisho quedó como paralizado ante aquel tuteo espontáneo, en nada forzado.

—Si quieres escucharme ahora…

—¡No! Voy a descansar. –Gruño molesto, pero a la vez como si tuviese miedo de lo que ella le diría.

—Te ruego que me escuches. Mañana se dará lectura al testamento, y antes deseo que sepas algo.

—Vaya —y para herirla, se olvidó incluso del dolor desgarrador que producía en su ser la muerte de su tío—. Por lo visto te has familiarizado con algo que te causó horror hace pocos meses. ¿Pretendes cazarme ahora? ¿Ahora qué estoy solo? ¿Ahora, qué soy el dueño de todo este imperio?

No respondió.

Giró sobre sí misma, entró en el living y dejó la puerta abierta.

Él avanzó hacia aquella puerta, como si algo o alguien más poderoso que su voluntad le empujara.

La vio allí, erguida, hermosa como nunca. Distinguida, dentro de sus sencillas ropas negras. En sus azules ojos seguía imperando la melancolía, y en su boca aquella suavidad de beso, pero algo… algo distinto había en ella. No sabía qué, mas estaba seguro de que existía ese algo.

Giró sobre sí y quedó frente a él.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor.

No quiso.

Dio un salto y alcanzó aquella puerta y huyó por el vestíbulo, sin volver la cabeza.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, vio a Kaede, mojado el rostro por el llanto, disponiendo su alcoba.

—No, no… —gritó al ver a Kaede—. No, por Dios —y apretó las sienes con ambas manos, como un frío con desesperado y desgarrador dolor de cabeza—. Déjame solo. Olvídate por un instante de que he llegado, Kaede. Déjame tumbarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos y pensar… pensar… que voy a oír la voz de tío Myoga de un momento a otro…

—Cálmate, niño Inuyasha. Cálmate…

—No me llames niño Inuyasha—gritó de nuevo como un histérico—. No me obligues a sentirme más mezquino de lo que soy. No despiertes en mí, con tu voz, recuerdos de mi infancia. No me obligues a evocar aquellos días, cuando tío Myoga aún confiaba en mí. Por favor —como un fardo se tiró sobre el lecho—. Por favor…

—Oh, niño Inuyasha… yo sabía que iba a dolerte, pero como te habías ido… no pensé que… que… fuera tanto.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Pero, qué dices? —gritó como un agónico insignificante—. ¿Cómo no voy a sentir dolor? ¿No ves qué estoy desgarrado? ¿No me conoces tú? ¿No sabes qué le quería? ¡Le quería! ¡Como si fuera mi padre y mi madre y mi amigo y mi todo…! Me fui… sí, sí, me fui. Y me iría otra vez, si él estuviera vivo. Y no escribiría. Y gozaría en la vida como un maldito, pero le seguiría queriendo como un hijo, como un hermano, como un amigo.

Y ocultando el rostro entre las manos, no fue capaz de contener el ronco sollozo, desgarrador, como si algo se rompiera dentro, que parecía arrancar cuchilladas a su garganta.

Kaede cayó a sus pies y su mano temblona se hundió en el cabello alborotado de Inuyasha.

Como cuando era niño y tío Myoga le castigaba por una travesura. Cuando a los quince años, casi al final de su bachillerato, se echó novia. La hija de un colono, a quien míster Kirryo apreciaba mucho. Como cuando a los diecisiete años hubo de dejar Springfield para irse a Nueva York. Así lloraba ahora, como entonces que era un chiquillo, pero no con llanto de hombre.

—Niño Inuyasha… niño Inuyasha… Cálmate, hijito. Piensa que ahora tienes mucho que hacer. Has de ayudarla a ella… Ella es buena. La queremos todos. Hizo mucho por tu tío y todos la respetamos y la queremos. Has de ayudarla tú, niño Inuyasha.

Éste dejó de llorar.

Le dio rabia que Kaede le viera como si fuera un niño realmente.

Se sentó en el lecho con las largas piernas colgando. Miró a Kaede como si ésta fuera un fantasma.

—Ayuda… ¿a quién, Kaede?

La mujer pareció asombrarse.

No se le ocurrió pensar que él ignoraba lo ocurrido.

Por eso, bajo, reverenciosa, susurró:

—A la señora Kirryo.

Fue como si a Inuyasha le entrara dinamita en las piernas, y saliera fuego por sus ojos.

—¿A la señora Kirryo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué locura estás diciendo? ¿Es qué te has vuelto loca de repente?

Y sus pies se agitaban de un lado a otro y sus manos asían a Kaede por los hombros y la sacudían como si fuera una pluma.

—Niño Inuyasha… niño Inuyasha… que me matas.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué dices? —gritó como si perdiera el juicio.

—Digo que ella te necesita.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?

Y como si no quisiera oír la respuesta, apretó las sienes con ambas manos y como un muñeco de marioneta, golpeó su propia cabeza contra el respaldo de un sillón.

Kaede estaba tan asustada, creyendo que se volvía loco, que no supo hacer mejor cosa que echar a correr gritando:

—Señora Kirryo. Señora Kirryo…

La delgada figura enlutada, serena, bonita, majestuosa, apareció ante ella, como si estuviera allí mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kaede? ¿Por qué grita usted así?

Kaede señaló la puerta de la alcoba de Inuyasha.

—Está… está… como loco.

No se agitó Kagome Higurashi. Ni palideció, ni sonrió. Suave, como ella era, avanzó hacia aquella puerta abierta, al tiempo de decir quedamente:

—Vaya abajo, Kaede. Ocúpese de que todo esté dispuesto para la comida. A las cuatro vendrá el notario. Me dieron aviso esta mañana…

—Sí… sí, señora.

Kagome se dirigió a la puerta de aquella alcoba.

De momento no entró. Quedándose apoyada en el marco, mirando al hombre que seguía golpeando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Capítulo 11

Al sentir los pasos, elevó la cabeza.

Pálido, los ojos desorbitados, los cabellos revueltos, la miró fija, tan fijamente, que por un segundo, ella no fue capaz de soportar aquella mirada.

—Quiero ver a Señora Kirryo —dijo él, como si de su boca saliera fuego vivo.

Y aún no se le ocurrió pensar que la esposa de su tío fuera aquella muchacha.

—Señora Kirryo soy yo, Inuyasha. Me he casado con tu tío hace aproximadamente dos meses.

Inuyasha recibió el impacto como si miles de demonios le entraran por el cuerpo.

Dio un paso al frente, con la mirada extraviada, pero luego se detuvo. Quedándose firme, como clavado en el suelo, y sus ojos la miraban como si fueran a destruirla.

—Tú… tú…

—Yo —admitió ella serenamente—. Yo, sí…

Podría suponerse que el hombre iba a estallar, pero no fue así. Pasó los dedos por los cabellos, los alisó de modo maquinal, y, pesadamente, como si fuera un fardo, cayó en el sillón, menguado y como sin fuerzas.

—Tuvo que hacerlo…

Él rió.

Una risa sibilante, hiriente, dañina.

—Claro, claro… —la miró desde el lugar donde estaba. La veía alta, erguida ante él, sin altivez, con serena suavidad de mujer mil veces femenina—. Claro… fue fácil. El hombre solo, sentimental… romántico… —y después, con los dientes apretados—: Lo has matado pronto… —la miró de arriba abajo, como si la desnudara a dentelladas—. Era de esperar… Joven, bonita, seductora… Como para volver loco a un viejo enfermo.

¿Qué decía? ¿Estaba loco él?

Pero, no supo por qué, no lo desmintió.

Quedándose allí como estaba. Sólo hizo un movimiento y cerró la puerta. Quedándose de espaldas a ésta, apoyada contra la madera.

De súbito, Inuyasha se puso en pie. Parecía infinitamente más alto y duro, severo como un juez.

—No te lo voy a perdonar nunca. ¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes? Y no porque te hayas casado con él y te hayas apoderado de su fortuna. ¡Dinero! Bello es, pero en este caso es pecado y basura. Maldito pecado el tuyo, que no voy a disculpar jamás, aunque pasen miles y miles de años. Pero no es eso. El dinero y el poder de este imperio no me duelen. Es que tú… tú, que has sido besada por mí, que me querías, que si sigo insistiendo te vas conmigo a París, y que no insistí porque vi lágrimas en tus ojos… Necio de mí que me enternecí entonces y huí como un ladrón arrepentido. Tú, que estuviste temblando en mis brazos y conoces el calor de mis besos… te has entregado a otro… a otro…

—Era tu tío —dijo ella apacible, sin desmentir aquella barbaridad que nunca entro en su cabeza ni en la de su casi fugaz esposo.

—Era un hombre. ¿Y, sabes? ¿Sabes? —Parecía presa de súbita locura—. ¿Sabes, te digo? Ni a mi padre le perdono una cosa así. Ni a mi hermano, ni siquiera a la sombra de mí mismo.

—Inuyasha… a tu tío y a mí… no nos interesa que nos perdones. Tal vez te hayas equivocado o tal vez no. No me hice jamás una pregunta así. No soy capaz de analizar mis sentimientos, cuando reconozco que la persona en quien los deposité, no los merece. Tú le abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba. Él dio todo cuanto era, por ti. Tenía toda su confianza puesta en tu persona. Eras su continuador. Y te fuiste. En fechas memorables, cuando todas las familias se reúnen, tú te fuiste. Despiadado, desleal, olvidando lo que el hombre significó en tu infancia y en tu adolescencia, y luego, cuando fuiste una persona adulta, por tu abandono le obligaste a agotarse antes.

—Mientes. Le agotaste tú… Tú, que no eres mujer decente.

—Me ofendes mucho, pero no voy a discutir lo que tú ignoras y lo que yo no pienso decirte. Puedes creer lo que quieras. Ahora él está muerto, y de momento, mientras no sea leído el testamento, yo seré aquí la continuación del señor Kirryo.

—Quédate con tu imperio y con tu fuerza. Debo ser tan sentimental como él, porque lo único que me duele… es que hayas sido suya.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

¿Por qué?

Porque pensó en su esposo. Porque sabía lo que éste esperaba de Inuyasha Taisho, y no podía defraudar a un hombre que confiaba en ella, ni aún muerto éste.

Giró sobre sí.

Quedándose de espaldas a él, dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha, como si mil demonios lo impulsaran, dio un salto y fue a plantarse delante de ella.

No era capaz de mirarla con desprecio, pero en su ser lo sentía. Lo sentía como una herida abierta que no puede curarse nunca.

—Eres una maldita perra —gritó con ronco acento, como si fuera a desgarrar la garganta—. Has venido aquí con esa intención. La maduraste bien. ¡Ahí es nada, el pobre sentimental enfermo, condenado a morir cargado de millones! Es lo que no voy a perdonarte jamás. ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes bien? Me da pena pensar que un hombre a quien consideré inteligente, se haya prendado de ti. Haya entregado su vida así, cuando era ya un despojo.

—No te considero tanto, Inuyasha Taisho, para considerar en ningún sentido tu desprecio. Puedes pensar lo que quieras. La realidad es que soy la viuda de tu tío, y me voy a quedar aquí. Y si quieres compartir mi imperio, el que tu tío me puso en las manos, tendrás que bajar un poco esos humos.

—Te vas a quedar con todo, amiga mía. Te vas a quedar con todo y que Dios te maldiga —extendió el dedo enhiesto, señalándola. En sus ojos parecía arder un fuego abrasador—. Pero no pienses… nunca lo pienses, que maldigo tu poder, el que te dejó mi tío al morir. Me has dañado. No por el dinero que me arrebatas, y el poder que me robas. Porque debo ser tan necio, tan absurdo, tan infantil, que creí en la pureza de tu boca aquella vez, y pensé, estúpido e iluso, que eras una mujer honesta.

—Lo soy, Inuyasha Taisho, aunque tú creas lo contrario, pero no voy a perder el tiempo discutiéndolo.

Se dirigió a la puerta.

Otra vez él se le puso delante.

—Yo te quería. Debía quererte —gimió como un niño dolido—. Debí quererte, sí, porque no hice más que pensar en ti. Ahora mi nostalgia por ahí, en brazos de cualquier mujer, y cuanto más pretendía olvidarte, más te adoraba, más hurgaba tu recuerdo en todo mi ser, como una necesidad física y moral que me aniquilaba, porque, voluntariamente, renunciaba a ella.

Kagome fue a abrir los labios.

Iba a decirle… a decirle aquello. «Yo fui como una hija para tu tío. Jamás, jamás medió entre ambos ni una palabra amorosa. Era demasiado noble aquel hombre, y si se casó conmigo, si me obligó a ello… fue por hacerte un bien. Tenía ese deber, y no iba a defraudar a la persona que me ofreció un hogar y un afecto que nunca tuve.»

Pero no lo dijo.

Se dio cuenta al abrir los labios, que, de decirlo, Inuyasha se convertiría de nuevo en el hombre déspota, despiadado, rencoroso y ansioso de venderlo todo y huir para no volver más, llevándola con él o dejándola allí, tendida en el arroyo.

Y eso no. Ella no contaba en aquel instante. Contaba el hombre muerto que le pidió, tantas y tantas veces, que jamás abandonara la hacienda, ni permitiera que Inuyasha la vendiera.

Que Inuyasha la juzgara como quisiera. Ella tenía el deber impuesto de renunciar al amor y la felicidad, entretanto Inuyasha Taisho no se convirtiera en una segunda parte de su tío Myoga.

Por eso dio otro paso y por eso él la agarró por el brazo, la acercó a sí y la miró fieramente a los ojos, como si éstos fueran espadas y cortaran con doble filo.

—Lo enloqueciste, ¿verdad? Eso fue. El viejo tonto sentimental, en las postrimerías de su vida acabada, cegado por el deslumbramiento femenino que irradia de ti. ¿No es eso? Te aprovechaste de eso. Atrévete a negarlo. Di, atrévete.

Y con fuerza, como si ella fuera algo despreciable e inútil, la empujó de tal modo, que el cuerpo frágil, vestido de negro, cayó medio ladeado contra la puerta.

Desde allí lo miró.

Sin odio, sin rabia. Sabía lo que sentía o creía saberlo, y no era capaz de evitar aquella brutal desesperación. No, porque iba a cumplir un deber por encima de sus sentimientos, por encima de su amor y por encima incluso del desprecio que él demostraba sentir hacia ella.

Por eso se levantó.

Abrió la puerta.

Inuyasha gritó fuera de sí, como si le golpearan la nuca y lanzara un alarido agónico:

—Te voy a maldecir. Te voy a maldecir mil veces por haber sido suya.

Ella salió.

No era capaz de responder en aquel instante, sin exponerse a estallar en sollozos. Corrió hacia su alcoba, se cerró dentro y quedó jadeante, apoyada en la madera, mirando al frente con hipnotismo.

«Me has dejado una ardua tarea que cumplir, Myoga Kirryo. Pero voy a cumplirla cueste lo que cueste, y aunque tenga que renunciar para siempre a mi propia dicha.»

Y en sus ojos aparecía aquella indescriptible resolución por la cual, ella quizá no lo sabría nunca, míster Kirryo la hizo su esposa en favor de su propio sobrino.

No volvió a verlo en toda la mañana, y a las cuatro en punto, la misma Kaede fue a llamarla a su cuarto.

—Ha llegado el notario, señora Kirryo.

—Voy, Kaede.

La mujer parecía dudar. Sin lugar a dudas, deseaba decir algo y no se atrevía. Kagome llegó a conocerla tan bien, la sabía tan allegada a ella en su afecto, que, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, susurró bajo:

—Dilo, Kaede querida. Dilo —dijo tuteándola.

—Él… está desesperado. ¿Qué dirá el testamento, señora?

—No lo sé, pero… diga lo que diga, los dos tendremos que quedarnos aquí, creo yo. Pues de otro modo, mi matrimonio con el amo no tendría objeto de ser. Y tu amo, Kaede querida, nunca hizo nada por nada.

—Eso… eso espero.

Continuara….

Hola… lamento la demora pero la universidad me tiene un poco agotada y no había tenido tiempo de subir ningún capitulo…por eso aquí les pongo 2 espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos reviews… ^^….. si no….no sé cuánto tiempo me demore en actualizar jajajaja (risa diabólica}


	10. Chapter 12 y 13

**Capítulo 12**

Estaba allí el reverendo Totosai y un señor de cabellos blancos, bajito y regordete, de grave semblante.

En una esquina, como ignorado de todos, se hallaba el heredero del estimado señor Kirryo. Y en aquel instante, la viuda del difunto entró en el salón, seguida mudamente de una Kaede vistiendo luto y triste.

—Creo que estamos todos —apuntó el reverendo amablemente—. ¿Quieres acercarte, Inuyasha?

—Supongo que no será necesaria mi presencia aquí —dijo éste secamente—. Mi tío dejó una viuda… Yo soy aquí, un intruso.

—No es tal —adujo el notario con gravedad—. Su presencia es tan necesaria como la de señora Kirryo. ¿Quieren sentarse, por favor? Usted también, Kaede. Tengo aquí, en el comienzo del testamento, anotados los nombres que deben estar presentes para la lectura del mismo. Son ustedes tres y el reverendo Totosai. Yo voy a dar lectura a lo más esencial. No me introduciré en detalles técnicos. Ustedes saben que todos los testamentos terminan igual y empiezan del mismo modo.

Nadie contestó.

Todos fueron sentándose silenciosamente.

Después de pronunciar las frases que son clásicas en este documento, dice lo siguiente. Caló los lentes, mirándolos a todos, uno por uno, y fijó los ojos en el documento.

—«Lego a mi amiga Kaede, a quien siempre he apreciado mucho y de cuyo profundo afecto tengo plena seguridad, un millón de dólares. Bien se los merece. Me ha dado esperanzas para el futuro. Me ha cuidado a Inuyasha y lo hizo un hombre, y llevó las riendas de mi hogar, como si fuera mi propia mano quien lo guiara y lo ordenara, y sobre todo comprendió lo que yo pretendía cerca de mis amigos, y me secundó. Espero, no obstante, que se quede aquí, en mi imperio. Que siga amando a mis amigos, todos esos que bregaron por mí por mis tierras y cuidaron mis caballos y procuraron que mis cuadras fueran las mejores de todo el estado de Illinois y aún más allá de sus fronteras. Pero no por estos hechos, sino porque supo, repito, lo que yo quería y lo que para mí significaban esos hombres.»

Kaede lloraba.

—No lo merezco… ¡Oh, no! ¿Para qué lo quiero? Y a quién voy a dejarlo?

—Por favor, señora, silencio. Voy a proseguir. –Gruño autoritario el notario.

—«Al reverendo Totosai no le dejo nada. Ni un pequeño legado. Sé que no lo desea ni lo necesita, porque él vive consagrado a Dios, y ante esto, nada de esta pequeña vida material se necesita. Sólo le he citado aquí para que haga de testigo de todo cuanto voy a decir a continuación.»

Kagome miró al reverendo y le sonrió con ternura. Él, beatíficamente, cruzó las manos en el pecho y sonrió a su vez, como dándole ánimos.

El notario, hombre profesional, poco dado a sentimentalismos, continuó con voz grave:

—«Mi fortuna, mi hacienda, todo cuanto poseo, aparte del millón de dólares que dejo a Kaede, lo dejo a mi sobrino y a mi viuda, por igual. Mitad por mitad, y jamás, bajo ningún concepto, podrán deshacerse del patrimonio. No pido tampoco que renuncien a la parte que les corresponde. Les ruego, por favor, y en mi memoria, que eso no ocurra bajo ningún concepto. Exijo a la vez, y sé que me escucharán los dos, que se casen tan pronto les sea posible.»

La figura de Inuyasha, alta y fiera, se alzó como una catapulta.

— ¿Estaba loco mi tío?

—Por favor —pidió el notario, mirándolo por encima de los lentes—. Tendrá usted que oírme hasta el final, señor Taisho.

Inuyasha se sentó como si le empujara la misma mano de su tío muerto pero con la cara desfigurada de ira.

No miró a Kagome. Ésta, quieta en su asiento, con las manos cruzadas en el regazo, parecía presa de súbita sorpresa, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

Quien parecía muy sereno era el reverendo Totosai.

Se diría que conocía el contenido de todo aquel documento.

Y así era en realidad.

—«Si Inuyasha me defraudó muchas veces —siguió monótona la voz del notario— espero que en lo sucesivo no lo haga. Si se niega a casarse con mi viuda, Kagome Higurashi, perderá todos los derechos a la hacienda y su parte irá a parar a todos y cada uno de mis empleados.»

—Eso es inhumano —gritó y rugió la voz de Inuyasha sin poderse contener, y sabiendo que aparte de la herencia de su tío, no poseía un centavo—. No puedo creer que mi tío…

—Podrá usted impugnar el testamento —dijo el notario fríamente—, pero no le servirá de nada. Está redactado dos meses antes de la muerte de mi cliente y le aseguro que puedo justificar cuanto quiera y como quiera, que se hallaba en todas sus plenas facultades mentales. La prueba la tiene usted, en que uno de los testigos es el propio doctor Jinenji —y como si no dijera nada, añadió—: Prosigo: «A mi esposa, Kagome Higurashi, nada le recomiendo. Nada le digo ni nada le enseño ni nada le pido. Ya sabe lo que deseo, y, como Kaede, me ha comprendido desde el primer momento y sabe cuánto amo a mis hombres y a mis tierras y cuanto en ellas existe. A Inuyasha sí; a Inuyasha le hago un ruego. Que reflexione mucho, que recuerde a su madre, muerta cuando él era un crío y recuerde asimismo las veces que velé su sueño y las veces que curé sus heridas, cuando, desobediente, montaba los ponis casi recién nacidos. Que recuerde asimismo, que jamás le quité ningún capricho, y cuando me dejó tan solo en una fecha tan memorable, comprendí que ni amaba mis tierras, ni apreciaba a mis hombres, y a mí le ligaba tan sólo… (¡Cuánto me duele reconocerlo!) Un afecto egoísta. Inuyasha, escúchame, muchacho. Piensa que estoy ahí, detrás de ti. Me estarás maldiciendo, pero no lo hagas mientras no me escuches. Aquella noche te oí. Mi ventana estaba abierta. Supe que no me amabas y que pretendías de la señorita Kagome Higurashi algo humillante para ella y para mí, que siempre puse el honor por encima de todos mis físicos deseos. Te escuché aquella noche y me retiré a mi cama a llorar. Aquél era el muñeco de trapo que yo había construido, cuando yo, necio de mí, le consideraba de oro macizo. ¿Tuve yo la culpa, Inuyasha, o la tuviste tú? Cualquiera de los dos que la haya tenido, el resultado es el mismo. Desde niño, cuando sólo sentía deseos de correr y cortejar a las chicas, luchaba ahí, en esa tierra. De un puñado de acres hice un mundo, una vida para todos, algo verdadero que me robó los mejores años de mi vida. Y tenía la ilusión de que tú me continuaras, y al saber aquella noche que eso no ocurriría… decidí casarme. Ahí dejo a mi esposa, que sabrá seguir mi labor y dar de comer a esos hombres y educación a esos niños, y pan a los mendigos de la comarca que llegan a mi puerta. Y tú, Inuyasha querido, hijo mío… ¿qué vas a hacer entretanto? Yo te pido, para desagravio de todas cuantas decepciones me diste, que ocupes el lugar que yo dejé y seas el dueño de esa hacienda que tanto amé yo. Te pido, te exijo y te ruego… que os caséis. Cuanto antes. En cuanto podáis… Y sed felices. Si no te casas con Kagome Higurashi, tendrás que dejar la hacienda hoy mismo, y yo… perdona, Inuyasha, yo… voy a llorar de dolor en mi tumba. Y aún sin querer, voy a maldecirte. Adiós, Inuyasha, hijo… haz lo que te pido… Piensa en la hacienda, en tu hogar, en la mujer que te dejo.»

Hubo un silencio.

Largo, penoso, casi extraño.

Inuyasha se hallaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas contra el respaldo de un sillón y los nudillos blancos de oprimir los dedos.

Kagome, palidísima, se mantenía inmóvil.

Ella no sabía, ¡oh, no!, que el fin de todo aquello… estaba allí, en aquel papel que el notario doblaba con mucho cuidado.

No fue capaz de buscar la mirada de Inuyasha. No podría aunque quisiera. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué indujo ella a míster Kirryo a redactar el testamento en aquellos términos?

Aspiró hondo. Sintió que algo se deslizaba hacia su mano y miró. Era el reverendo que, con un apretón, le pedía fuerza y valor.

Sonrió tan sólo. Una sonrisa pálida y débil, como la de una niña pequeña que no sabe sonreír aún.

—Eso es todo, señores —dijo el notario, poniéndose en pie. Miró a Inuyasha fijamente—. Tendrá usted que… que… darme una respuesta antes de mañana.

—¿No sirve ahora?

—Sirve.

—Haré lo que él dice.

Y sin más explicaciones, giró sobre sí mismo y salió de la estancia.

El reverendo Totosai se despidió.

—Si algún día me necesitas para algo… ya sabes dónde estoy, Kagome. Debes tener paciencia.

—Él debió pensar en mis sentimientos —dijo ahogándose.

—Pensó —sonrió el reverendo beatíficamente—. Pensó, Kagome. Precisamente porque pensó, hizo lo que hizo.

—Yo…

—Tú le amas. No va a ser fácil la felicidad, pero los dos, sea como sea, tienen que llegar a ella.

—Él cree…

—Me imagino lo que cree.

—Si yo le dijera…

El reverendo cortó en seco.

—No. Sería demasiado fácil para Inuyasha Taisho, y necesita sufrir y luchar. Yo sé, desde el primer momento lo supe, lo que Myoga esperaba. Y sé por qué lo esperaba. Y supe asimismo que Inuyasha necesitaría una gran lección, de amor, de dignidad, de honor, para hacerse cargo del porqué vivió su tío y para qué vivió. Tendrá que aprenderlo si no lo sabe, Kagome.

—Pero me odia.

—Estaba también previsto eso.

—Y usted lo consiente.

—Sí, porque el odio le enseñará a amar a los demás. A darse cuenta de que no estamos en el mundo sólo para la satisfacción de nuestros placeres. Tenemos una labor más elevada que cumplir, y Inuyasha tendrá que ir aprendiendo qué clase de labor le está encomendada.

—Padre, pero yo…

—Ya te lo dijo Myoga. Eres un naipe que llevará la peor parte, pero nunca la felicidad llegó a uno por sus pasos. Hay que buscarla y luchar por ella, como Myoga luchó desde niño por su imperio terreno. Tienes un deber que cumplir, que es mantenerlo firme, enhiesto, con todos sus banderines triunfantes al aire. Es una ardua labor, Kagome…, pero la vida siempre encomienda una labor especial a quien puede y sabe desarrollarla. Adiós, hija. No puedo detenerme más. Si te es posible, no me llames para tu boda.

Lo vio alejarse.

Quedóse como sola, temblando, sin saber qué hacer. Sabiendo únicamente que algo tenía que hacer, pero ignorando por dónde y cómo empezar.

Al girar en dirección al interior del vestíbulo, se topó con Kaede que la contemplaba anhelante.

—Señorita…

—Calma, Kaede.

—Él está… herido. Desesperado. Lo vi subir por esas escaleras, tambaleante. Tenemos que ayudarle. Se van a casar ustedes… Yo… nunca me moveré de su lado, pero quisiera que el niño Inuyasha fuera… feliz…

—Y no me consideras a mí capaz de conseguirlo.

Kaede dijo algo que despertó aún más ternura en Kagome.

—De usted estoy segura. De él… no. Le quiero mucho, pero siempre… reconocí sus defectos y tengo miedo. Es… cruel cuando algo le hiere. Odia con la misma fuerza que ama… Y a usted la amó…

—Calla, Kaede. Calla, por favor.

—Yo lo vi. Aquel amanecer, cuando se fue… miraba y miraba su ventana… Se diría que pretendía llevar su imagen fija en su ser… Nunca le vi mirar así.

No quería oírla.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, y con acento ahogado sólo pidió antes de alejarse de ella:

—Te suplico que calles.

**Capítulo 13**

Al iniciar el paso por el largo pasillo superior, lo vio inmóvil, como esperándola, al final de aquél.

Ella dudó un segundo, pero luego caminó despacio.

Él también.

Se quedaron los dos frente a frente en mitad del pasillo, a la altura del salón, donde una noche la acorraló para besarla.

—Me voy —dijo brevemente, con acento impersonal—. Me voy durante un tiempo. No sería capaz de casarme ahora contigo.

—No podrías aunque quisieras. Vete, es mejor.

—Un día volveré y cumpliré el deseo de mi tío, pero quiero que sepas…

—No —cortó ella bajísimo, huyendo de su odiosa mirada—. No lo digas… Lo sé.

—Nunca podré volver a amarte. Ni muerto, y considerando que le debo tanto y que él me lo recordó hoy, sería capaz de hacerte feliz con mi amor, porque jamás podré olvidar que fuiste del el, de mi tío. –Escupió con rabia cada palabra. –Y te dije en una ocasión, que ni a mi padre le perdonaba una cosa así.

—No creo que sea preciso hablar más. Los dos tenemos un deber que cumplir —dijo ella con firmeza, ahogando su amargura—. Y creo que debemos de cumplirlo bien. Un deber moral y material que nos fue encomendado… por una persona a quien, de distinto modo, hemos querido los dos.

—¿Y serás capaz, tú, casi una niña, sexual y apasionada de vivir sin amor?

—No sabes cómo soy para juzgarme.

—Tienes ojos y boca y voz… Todo en ti denuncia a la mujer que eres. Pero ten por seguro que un día te pesará haberte casado conmigo. Y que yo a la vez, si un día te deseo… te tomaré como quiera y como sea… y después me gozaré en que me odies o te complazcas en el recuerdo.

—Eres… ruin. –Siseo dolida.

—Ese va a ser tu marido. ¿De acuerdo? —Giró sobre sí—. Tengo el equipaje hecho. Me voy ahora mismo. Pero aún voy a pasar por el cementerio y le diré a mi tío que nada me complace más que hacerte mi esposa, para despreciarte más.

No esperó respuesta, ni ella se la dio.

Momentos después, desde su ventana lo vio salir, subir al auto, y sin despedirse de nadie, poner éste en marcha y traspasar la verja pintada de negro.

Los días empezaron a transcurrir. Un mes, dos, tres… un año.

Ni una noticia ni una llamada.

No la esperaba, pero temía que el notario la advirtiera un día que lo dejaba sin la parte que le correspondía.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, trabajó con la finca y sus hombres. Si hasta entonces había sido apreciada, a partir de aquel momento en que se hizo cargo de todo, fue idolatrada. Siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para todos, un consejo a flor de labio, una ayuda material en su mano.

El reverendo la visitaba frecuentemente.

Siempre preguntaba por Inuyasha.

—No sé nada.

—Pronto regresará. Se le acabará el dinero. No disponía de mucho. Incluso tendría que trabajar para vivir.

Como si aquello fuera una llamada, días después, por la noche, regresó Inuyasha. Lo vieron llegar ella y Kaede.

Las dos estaban en la terraza. Corría la primavera. Hacía una noche apacible y clara.

Lo vieron avanzar con la maleta en la mano, a pie, sin el auto deportivo que siempre fue su pasión.

—Ahí llega —dijo Kaede en un susurro—. Sin auto. Lo habrá vendido para vivir…

—Déjame sola.

—Sí, sí… No sea muy dura con él.

Ojalá pudiera.

Pero no iba a poder.

Kaede se retiró y ella se mantuvo inmóvil, firme, casi rígida, aún vestida de negro. Él llegó a su lado y depositó la maleta en el suelo.

—Vengo a casarme contigo —dijo con vago acento—. Cuando quieras… Ya… estoy aquí. Para siempre… Veremos quién de los dos puede más.

—Bienvenido seas —dijo ella quedamente.

Inuyasha pasó a su lado con la maleta en la mano, atravesó el vestíbulo como si le pesaran los pies, e inició el paso hacia las escaleras.

Ella no lo retuvo.

No hubiera podido aunque quisiera.

Fue dos días después, a las nueve de la mañana. Allí mismo, en la pequeña capillita del palacio.

Rodeados de todos los colonos, de todos los peones. Un mundo volcado allí. Un mundo suyo, aislado de otros mundos.

Él dijo sí con firmeza. Y ella dijo débilmente aquel sí.

Sintió el anillo deslizarse en su dedo y sintió como un frío indescriptible recorrerla toda.

Y después, cuando ambos salieron, caminaron como dos sonámbulos hacia la casa. No hubo frases ni parabienes. Nadie se atrevió a darlos. Tal como entraron en el pequeño recinto, así salieron todos los colonos, dentro del más extraño silencio.

Ellos dos entraron en la casa. Kaede, allí, tras ellos, los miraba con ansiedad, pero aquel día, ni Kagome le hizo caso, ni Inuyasha la miró.

Se quedaron solos en la sala. Frente a frente. Los dos vestidos de negro. Rígidos, graves, lejanos, y, se diría, indiferentes.

Él se sirvió una copa y la bebió de un trago.

—Tengo mucho que hacer —dijo luego—. Empezaré a ocuparme de todo.

—Como hacía tu tío.

—No me lo recuerdes —gritó excitado—. Siempre pensé que éste sería el día más hermoso de mi vida, y es el más cruel de toda mi existencia.

No contestó.

Hundiéndose en un sillón y se quedó muda, mirando al frente.

Lo vio salir y oyó sus pasos fuertes. Y después, casi en seguida, volvió a oír los pasos atravesando el vestíbulo.

Se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte y se acercó a la ventana. Lo vio cruzar la terraza enfundado en ropas de montar, saltar al caballo que lo esperaba, e irse a galope a través del parque, llamando a sus hombres.

Lo vio en medio de todos, como un reyezuelo. Y oyó su voz ronca dar órdenes, sin piedad, como un jefe supremo a sus humildes vasallos.

«No es así, pensó ella con desaliento. Así no lo hacía tu tío.»

Pero la figura arrogante que se alejaba en medio de un grupo de hombres a caballo, no sospechaba su pensamiento.

Lo vio llegar al anochecer. Firme en la silla, sudoroso, lleno de barro.

Y lo vio casi enseguida frente a ella, con las manos vueltas hacia los ojos femeninos.

—Mis primeros callos —gritó—. ¿Lo ves? He trabajado. Por Dios que voy a arrancar de esta tierra, tira a tira, toda la fortuna que él me legó. Y que nadie intente decirme que lo hago diferente a él.

—Inuyasha… escucha.

Se revolvió como si miles de demonios lo pincharan.

—No me hables con ese tono suave de mujer anhelosa, Kagome Higurashi, porque si lo vuelves a hacer, voy a pensar que soy un hombre y perderé toda la consideración que como ser humano aún me queda. Ni me mires así, ni muevas tus labios. Eres mujer y eres bella. Y tienes… eso. Eso que entró en mí como algo distinto. Pero va a ser igual.

Se acercó a ella, la besó con brutal desesperación. La soltó casi inmediatamente y la lanzó hacia un sofá.

—Maldita sea —gritó—. Maldita sea.

Y como si huyera de aquella atracción que ella seguía ejerciendo sobre él, echó a andar, atravesó el salón y salió, cerrando con un golpe seco.

Ella quedó allí, menguada, apretados los dedos contra la boca dolorida, y la mirada extraviada, fija en aquella puerta cerrada.

Allá arriba, en su cuarto de soltero, anhelante, mudo y fiero, Inuyasha Taisho se tiró en el lecho y apretó las sienes con las manos.

—Te odio tanto como te quiero —gimió desesperadamente—. Tanto, sí, tanto como te quiero…

Se había casado aquel día… Y sabía que su vida iba a ser un infierno.

Continuara…

Espero sus reviews… :3….hay un detalle que quisiera consultarle….la verdadera historia no tiene ninguna escena con lemon…pero en lo personal siempre pensé que eso era lo que le faltaba y por eso quiero poner a consulta si pongo o no el lemon…por favor comenten… Dependerá de ustedes…


End file.
